Life's Horror Part 4
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy have their hands full with two kids now. Can they do it? How long will they last with parenthood? STORY ON HOLD FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's POV**

I'm sweating. I'm scared. I'm nervous. My hands won't stop shaking, and nothing could calm me down. Life goes by so fast. I'm so old right now! I feel old, and I look old! My quills were starting to lose their blue color! Amy colored her hair once a month. She hated the fact that she looked older. She looked older than I was, but I didn't tell her that because she would have my head on a stick.

Anyways, I was pacing around a very small room. It felt like I was trapped in one of Eggman's stupid traps. I was just waiting for one single person to enter this room. It was my daughter, Lilly. I didn't want this day to come. I told myself not to cry, but when you're giving your own daughter away you have to cry. I was fine in the morning, but now I'm freaking out. I kept rubbing my hands together hoping she would change her mind. Someone could change their minds at any point now, and I want that to happen, but at the same time that would break my heart. The door opened and I turned around knocking something over.

"You're not Lilly." I said seeing Amy.

"I know. She's getting her dress on right now."

Amy wasn't scared at all. She was really happy, but when this day would come for Flash she would be all nervous and I wouldn't be. I would be proud of my son. I'm proud of Lilly, but it's a different story with her. She's my daughter, not my son. I'm sure Knuckles felt the same way with his daughter. Shadow felt the same way too, I bet. Every father has to feel this way. I was making a big deal out of nothing. I was making things worst and that's the last thing that needs to happen.

"Ready dad?" Lilly asked.

I turned around and saw my daughter, Lilly. She was wearing all white. It was her wedding day. I never wanted this day to come, but I couldn't stop it. I had to let her go one day, and today was going to be the day. This was the hardest day of my life. I grinned at her. She looked just like Amy when it was her wedding day. I held out my hand and we held hands together. I fixed up any last minute request Lilly had. She looked perfect through my eyes. Although, my eyes did start to burn a little. I felt tears come through my eyes. I couldn't let anyone see my crying! I could let Amy see, but not Lilly or anyone else. We stood in front of two big doors. We locked arms with each other and waited for the music to start.

"Dad... I'll always be yours." Lilly said.

"I know... I just want you to be safe."

"I'm not a teenager anymore."

"Sometimes I wish you were."

The music began to play. The doors opened up and everyone stood up as Lilly and I walked down the church. I looked at the man I was giving my daughter away too. Sure he was nice, but I will never trust him. Even though he's going to be my son in law, I don't like him at all. If he hurts my baby I'll hurt him. That's all I'm going to say about that. I already told Amy everything I was going to do with him if he hurts Lilly. Even Flash was on my plan. Amy knew I was just saying shit to sound tough, but I really was scared.

We made it to the end. I felt Lilly start to unlock arms with me. My heart rate started to go up. I didn't want her to let go. It felt like I'm losing her! I just wanted her to be mine forever and ever. Amy dunged on my arm and I blinked a little of times. Lilly let go.

 **XXX**

I wake up and I notice everything is black. My eyes moved around trying focus back on reality. It was all just a dream. Just a dream... I slowly pushed the covers off of me and swung my eyes off the bed. I rubbed my head from the nightmare I just had. I looked behind me and Amy was fast asleep. Nothing could wake her up. I got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. I went to go check on our kids. I can't believe we have kids... Life went by so fast. I thought I was faster, but I guess not. I'm growing old! The kids were fine, and I went back to bed. It was going to be a long night. Flash and Lilly were still babies, but that won't last forever. I'll have to make every moment count when I'm with them.

"Get up, Sonic." Amy said hitting her alarm clock.

"Mmmm, fuck getting up." I groaned.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom. I was laying on my stomach. I didn't want to get up, but I had too. Nothing starts until you take action. **(OMG Sonic 06 line)** I forced myself out of bed. I heard Lilly crying. I went to go check on her, but Amy beat me to it. I decided to go check on Flash. He was still out. He loved sleeping so much. I walked over to his crib and poked his arm to wake him up.

"Flash... Wake up." I whispered.

Flash began to moved around and he finally opened his little eyes. I picked him up and he was ready to start the day. I took him downstairs and we walked into the kitchen. I cut up some fruits and put them in a bowl. This is my life now. Nothing exciting. Well, I shouldn't say that.. Having two kids is a lot of work. I'm glad Amy didn't have any twins. That would be a fucking nightmare!

"Sonic, I'm taking Flash and Lilly is Silver's house for today." Amy said grabbing her car keys.

"Alright..."

Amy was at the front door waiting for me. Flash and Lilly were already in the car. We kissed each other goodbye and I watched my family leave. I grinned as I shut the front door. My life was perfect. I could just pause my life right now, but then nothing would go fast so let's fast forward!

I went to work and Espio wasn't here today. If fact he wasn't here for the past week. I had no idea why. I asked some other people are work. Right now, I was in the process of hiring a lot of people. I couldn't pay attention to any of my athletes. Someone else had to train them. I was stuck in an office all damn day!

 _Knock knock_

"What?" I groan looking down at my desk.

The door slowly opened and I looked up. I saw one of my new manager. He didn't seem like the type of person who was into sports, but I was wrong. He was a bee and his name his Charmy. He shut my door down and slowly flew over to me. I got a sick feeling in my stomach, and I knew something was up. I set my papers aside and put my attention to him. He held my hands together on my desk and starred down at him. I knew that made him feeling uncomfortable, but I didn't care at the time.

"Mr. Sonic. Sir..." Charmy said looking down.

"Eye contact, Charmy. Remember?" I said with a grin.

Charmy looked at me. He had tears in eyes. I didn't know I upset him that much! Now I really felt bad. I was already under enough stress, but I didn't mean to sound so rude.

"Sorry I-" I began.

"Espio dead!" Charmy yelled as he burst into tears.

I starred at Charmy as he was crying. Espio is gone? I don't know if this was a prank or anything. If it was then it wasn't funny. Epsio can't be gone. When did he leave!? How did he leave!? I was so confused. What went on last week? I remember Epsio and I just talking at work. He was coughing here and there, but I thought it was just a simple cold. I never thought anymore of it. He was a tough person. Strong fighter. Nothing could get in his way, and I mean nothing. I was in denial. I didn't want to believe Charmy at all.

"How do you know?" I asked focusing back on the real world.

Charmy pulled out his phone and held it out. My hand wouldn't reach out for the phone. I don't know what I was going to see at that screen. My hand slowly reached out and grabbed the phone. There was a text message from some random person I didn't know. I went up to where the random person had texted first. My eyes ran left to right reading every single word on the screen. My eyes started to burn, but I held back the tears. Was I really going to cry? Charmy was right. Espio was really gone. Something in his system messed with him and boom! His breathing stopped. His blood presser dropped. He was on life support, but even that couldn't save his life.

"Ok um..." I didn't know what to say or do.

I brushed back my quills and thought to myself. I gave Charmy his phone back and he ran out of my office. I have to tell the team what happened to Espio. I'm sure some of them will be happy, but some might cry. I wanted to cry, but I have to keep my act together. I banged on my desk a couple of times and got the anger out of my body. It got really hot in my office. I stood up from my chair and pushed his against the wall. My hands went into fists and I punched the wall. I giant hole was made.

"Shit..." I said holding my right hand.

I took off my glove and my hand was bleeding. I ripped off my sleeve and put it on my hand. I opened my office door and walked around. I couldn't believe my boss was dead! I was so upset! Most people would be happy that their boss died, but I wasn't. Epsio and I got so close over the years I worked here.

"Huddle up!" I yelled.

I felt anger inside my body again. I had to control it. As everyone gathered around Charmy was buzzing right beside me. I looked at him and he was looking at the ground. I couldn't image how he was feeling right now. I'll have to tell Amy about this. I wonder how she would react. I wonder who's going to replace Epsio. I'll never have the same relationship that I had with Epsio. Once I knew everyone was here I cleared my throat and began to talked. I couldn't get to the point. I didn't want the words to come out of my mouth.

"I have some dreadful news... Epsio is gone." I said.

Everyone gasped at what I just said. I know I'll have to give them more information, but I just found out, and I was still trying to wrap my brain around the idea. Everyone started to ask my questions and I held up my finger to make them quite. Charmy had tears running down his eyes and I began to talk again. I didn't cry though. I was on the edge of crying, but I held back all my tears.

"He died due to an illness. I don't know that much because I just found out too. If anything comes up though, I'll let you guys knows." I finished.

I let everyone go home early. We all needed it. After what I said I knew everyone wouldn't be able to focus on anything. I couldn't focus when I went back into my office. Everyone was messed up. I had to get home right now. Once I knew everyone was gone I ran home. I was done with work. I hated working now.

"Ames!" I yelled as I opened the front door. "Amy! I need to talk to you!"

I walked around the house like I was drunk. I couldn't find Amy! I needed her right now. I pulled out my phone and called her number. She didn't answer me. Where did Amy take the kids today? Tails and Cream were working today. Knuckles and Tikal had some family thing going on. I didn't trust Shadow with my kids. That's left Silver! Maybe Amy was picking up the kids right now! I ran out of the front door and within seconds I was banging on Silver's front door. I couldn't control my anger anymore. I kicked down the door and dust went everywhere.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled holding Lilly.

"I fucking found you! Finally! We have to leave!" I yelled grabbing Amy's hand.

I grabbed Flash and ran out of the house. I felt awful not speaking to Silver. I'll have to come back and tell him what happened, but right now the only person I could tell was Amy. She was the only person I could trust right now. Once we ran home I could hear Amy yelling at me. My ears didn't listen to the sound of her face. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand anything right now. Once we got home I controlled my anger and opened the door. Although when I pushed everyone through the front door I slammed it shut. Amy set the kids in the living room. She turns around and I wrapped my arms around her body, tight.

"SONIC! Let go!" Amy yelled. "What's the matter with you!?"

I loosen my grip on Amy. Her hands went straight to my face. Looking into her soft green eyes calmed me down. My heart rate slowed down and breathing got slower. I fell on my knees and looked at the ground.

"E-Espio..." I whispered. "H-He's... gone."

Amy didn't say anything. A tear fell from my eye and onto the ground. Amy got on her knees and kissed the top of my head. She grabbed the kids and placed them in front of me. Lilly grabbed my noses and smiled at me. Flash crawled on my lap and placed his hand on my heart. They knew something was wrong. They didn't understand at the moment. I hugged my kids and Amy got up and left. She knew I needed some alone time with the kids. The kids and I watched tv. I put on some little kid show. All I could think about was Espio. What could I have done to make him better. If only I knew what was going on with him. Then maybe I could have saved him.

"Don't bet yourself up, Sonic. It wasn't your fault." Amy said crawling into bed.

"I knew something was wrong... I didn't do anything to help him. I should have though." I said laying on my side so my back was facing Amy.

"He meant so much to you." Amy said touching my shoulder.

"The funeral is this weekend..."

"Do you want us to come?"

I turned my head and looked at Amy. She knew what kind of pain I was dealing with. I acted the same way when my mother died. I lost two great people in my life. I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose Amy, Flash and Lilly. I couldn't be able to live anymore. Even though I didn't like Espio when I first started working, he turned out to be a really fun person. I'm never going to find someone like him again. The weekend came by so fast. My family and I were standing in front of grave. It was a cloudy day, but no rain. A lot of people came to the funeral. I didn't expect this many people to show up.

"Sonic. Did you want to say anything?" Charmy asked.

"Espio. Even though we didn't like each other we turned out to become real close friends. Work won't be the same anymore. We all miss you and I know you're in a better place..."

I couldn't go on. Everyone patted my back as we left. This day will haunt me forever. Espio, I'll never forget what I great friend you were to me. You always knew what to say and you always put your family first. We became so close and we could talked about anything. I just wish I could have done something to make you better. If only I stuck with my guts. It felt like this was my fault.

* * *

 **OMG I hate making you guys wait, but guess what!? Just for you guy I'm putting up this story for my birthday! This is my present to you guys! The 15th is my birthday and to anyone else who had a September birthday!**


	2. Old Memories

**Normal POV**

It's another day. Sonic was still depressed about Espio. He took a whole week off from work. He couldn't stop thinking about Espio. It was bad because no one was doing their job. Amy tried to get Sonic out of the house, but he would lay in bed all day long. Amy even got Flash and Lilly to play with Sonic, but he would always get up from the bed and leave them. Amy even got their friends to help out with Sonic, but nothing helped him. Sonic knew he would have to go back to work, but this week he didn't care about anything that happened.

"Sonic. I'm taking a walk with Lilly." Amy said walking into their bedroom.

"This late?" Sonic asked. "It's 7 at night."

"It helps her sleep... Do you want to join us?"

"I'm good... I'll just watch Flash while you two are gone."

Amy looked down at the ground and didn't say anything for a moment. She turned around and went to get Lilly. The girls loved taking a nightly walk. If Lilly had a hard time falling asleep them Amy would always take her out for a walk. Amy got Lilly out of bed and strapped in her a pushchair. Amy heated up a bottle of milk before they left. Once the girls left Sonic got out of bed and went into Flash's room. He was fast asleep. Sonic grinned at the sight. He leaned on the door and thought to himself. All he could think about was Espio. Life was going so well, and now this had to happen.

"I have to get out of this." Sonic said walking out of Flash's room.

Sonic went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He got a cup of water and went back upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He put his hands on the counter and looked down. He closed his eyes tight and his shoulders went up. He got all tense and his back arched. His hands gripped the edge of the counter. His breathing got heavy and his quills stood up. His eyes turned black and his fur color was dark purple. He had so much anger inside his body and it couldn't escape. He needed to get out his anger somehow and soon.

"We're back, Sonic." Amy called out walking through the front door.

Sonic relaxed the moment he heard Amy's voice. He looked at the mirror and there was a huge crack right in the middle. Sonic blinked and the crack was gone. He was starting to see things. He slowly reached out his hand and touched the mirror. There was no crack. There was never a crack. Sonic starred at himself in the mirror. He didn't see his normal self. Instead he saw him with red eyes and his body was shaking with anger.

"Sonic." Amy said touching Sonic's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sonic pushed Amy away at the touch. He walked past her and laid in the middle of the bed. Amy turned off the bathroom light and sat down on the bed. She held Sonic's hand as he closed his eyes. Amy knew Sonic was having a hard time with this. Amy didn't know what Sonic was going through because her parents didn't die and her boss didn't die. Sonic usually kept his feelings inside him until they would burst out of him all at once.

"Let's go to bed." Amy said pushing Sonic onto his side of them bed.

"You were late." Sonic groaned.

"What?"

"It takes you 15 minutes to go on a walk with Lilly."

"You keep track?"

"I can't lose anyone else in my life, Amy. I love you and Lilly." Sonic said sitting up and starring at Amy.

"You're not going to lose me or the kids." Amy said as she put her hand on Sonic's cheek. "I love you too."

Amy kissed Sonic on the lips. She pulled back and got under the covers. She turned off the lights and went to bed. Sonic got under the covers, but he didn't fall asleep right away. His anger was filling back up, but he knew he had to keep it under control. Espio was gone and he had to face that fact. He was seeing it, but he wasn't believing it.

Once morning came around, Sonic's alarm went off. It was a Monday morning! His eyes shot open and the light hit his eyes. He groaned and pulled himself up so he was sitting up. He looked over at the side of the bed. Amy wasn't there. She was gone and she left a note saying that she took the kids to Silver's house again. Sonic rubbed his eyes. He looked at the time. He slowly laid back down and shut his eyes.

"Get up!" Yelled a voice.

"AH! What are the hell are you doing here!?" Sonic yelled sitting back up pulling the covers over his body.

"I'm helping you."

"Tails, that's nice, but-" Sonic began.

"But nothing. As your little brother we need to go out and do something."

"I have to work."

"Perfect! I'll go with you!"

Tails jumped on the bed and kicked Sonic's out of bed. He fell on the floor and stayed there for a second. Did Tails really just kick Sonic out of bed. Sonic stood up and looked at Tails. He had a smile on his face and was ready for the day with Sonic. Sonic grinned at Tails and rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's eat breakfast." Sonic said heading out of the bedroom.

"I can't believe that worked." Tails whispered to himself.

Sonic was already in the kitchen getting two bowls out. Tails flew into the kitchen and sat on the counter. He was kicking his feet waiting for Sonic to make breakfast for both of them. Tails remembered they used to do this when they were in high school. If they had a sleepover they would always make each other breakfast.

"I remember we did this back in high school." Tails said. "Those fun times."

"Yep. We never lost touch with each other."

Sonic patted Tails on the head and gave him a bowl of cereal. They both knocked their bowls together and ate their breakfast. They talked for a while. Sonic told Tails what was going on with work. He got a little upset when he talked about Espio, but Tails pulled him out of that stage. Sonic didn't even know that Tails knew that Espio died. Someone must have told him. Maybe it was Amy. Who knows!?

"What are we doing at work?" Tails asked getting in Sonic's car.

"Interviews for a new boss." Sonic said starting his car.

"This is fun! It's like... take your little brother to work day!"

Tails turned on some music to brighten the mood. That lifted Sonic's mood. Tails was doing his job right. The two friends listened to music and Tails starred out the window. The view changed from trees and medium size houses to business building and a crowded streets. Tails knew was here before. Sonic comes here everyday of his life. He normal ran, but Sonic didn't want to run this morning. Sonic parked the car and he got out.

"Alright. Let's do it." Sonic said locking his car.

Tails followed close behind. He knew no one in this area. He didn't know what could happen. Sonic walked into a huge building. The electric doors opened and they walked in. The smell of sweat hit Tails right in the face. Sonic was used to this smell, but Tails wasn't. Sonic had a straight face on while Tails was covering his nose. His (Tails) eyes started to water from the smell. Sonic saw his team already on the track.

"Come on. I'll show you the team." Sonic said nodding his head towards the team.

The whole team was sitting around putting their shoes on. Some people were shirtless. There was only one rule, bring socks and shoes. Sonic even followed that rule. Tails was still covering his nose and everyone knew he must be new. Charmy did the same thing when he got hired. Sonic stopped in front of the team and he grabbed his clipboard. He looked down the list of activities they had to do for the day. There was a lot that had to be done since Sonic took a week off from work. Most people were still down from Espio, but they had to keep him proud.

"Before we do our warm up." Sonic began. "There is someone I want you all to met."

Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails' hands never left his nose. People waved at Tails and he could only nod his head. Sonic chuckled a little.

"His name is Tails. He's helping me with all the interviews." Sonic said. "So, grab a partner and do your basic warm ups."

Everyone got up and grabbed a partner. Sonic and Tails walked around the track watching everyone. Sonic even made Tails do some warm ups. The easy warm ups though. Sonic could do all of them, but he knew Tails didn't do this kind of stuff everyday. After the warm ups Charmy came out and took Sonic's place. There was someone already here for an interview. Sonic and Tails walked to Sonic's office. Before Sonic opened the door he turned towards Tails.

"I'll have to ask you to wait out here, buddy." Sonic said. "It's just between this person and I."

"A-Alright... I'll see if Charmy needs any help."

Tails left and Sonic looked at the doorknob. Someone was going to be taking Espio's place. Tails and Charmy bonded a lot while Sonic was stuck in his office all day long. The only time Sonic came out of his office was when everyone got their lunch. Sonic noticed that Tails wasn't covering his nose anymore. He must have gotten use to the smell of sweat.

"So, what do you think?" Sonic asked.

"It's pretty scary. I could never do this kind of stuff."

"Just wait till we get to weight training. That's were the fun begins."

Tails' stomach got twisted once Sonic said that. Weight training. The only time Tails touched a weight was back in high school... Well, that's all he could remember at the time. Sonic wouldn't make Tails do weight training with everyone else though. After long day of working out, it was finally time to go home. Sonic talked to the team about some of the interviews that went on today. The whole team didn't want a new person at all.

"Wait, you've been here longer than anyone else has." Tails said. "Why don't you just take Espio's place. I mean, you already know what to do and one of the people you interviewed today could take your spot."

"I like this kid already!" One of the team members yelled. "Do it!"

Sonic sighed and crossed his arms. Everyone wanted him to do it. He would be great. Sonic would be getting paid the most. He would be at the top of the latter. He already knew what to do. He knew everything that Espio knew. Sonic looked at Tails and back at his team. He tapped his foot and thought for a second. If Espio was here he would want Sonic to do the right thing for the team...

"I'll do it." Sonic finally said.

The whole team started to cheer and clapped. Tails hugged Sonic. They laughed and everyone got to go home. Sonic had the perfect person for his job. While the two friends went home Sonic was talking on the phone with one of the people he interviewed. Sonic was giving this person his job. It was still a high paying job, but it would just be a little different. The person accepted the job and their first day would be tomorrow. Sonic gave them all the information they had to know. He even told the person over the phone what to wear tomorrow. The person thought that was a little weird, but he didn't say anything about it.

"There weren't that many girls who came to the interview." Tails said thinking about today.

"One of them got the job."

"R-Really!? One of them looked so familiar too."

"Rouge..." Sonic whispered. "When I read her name I thought about high school, but after all these years she could have changed."

Tails didn't say anything. Rouge was a little mean in high school, but as long as he didn't bother Rouge he was fine. Tails couldn't believe that Sonic picked Rouge out of all the people. Maybe Sonic wanted something new in his life... At work. He could have fun at work and at home. Tails was thinking of all these bad ideas now. What if Rouge tricked Sonic into being love with her. No, Sonic has two kids and Amy. He couldn't changed sides so fast, but Sonic likes to go fast.

"Why didn't you pick someone else?" Tails asked out of the blue.

"None of them had the degrees I wanted. Rouge was the only one who stood out the most."

"You mean her boobs stood out the most. I saw what she was wearing."

"Are we really going back to the high school years?"

"She using her boobs to get what she wants."

Sonic rolled his eyes and didn't answer Tails. It's been so many years. Rouge wouldn't act like a teenager anymore. Sonic wouldn't go easy on her. He would give her so many paper works and so many hours that she would be stuck inside the office all day while Sonic was running around with the team members. The team didn't even know who the new person would be. They never saw anyone go in or out of the office. Sonic made sure no one was looking. Sonic pulled up into Tails' driveway and unlock the door.

"Well little brother... I hoped you had fun. Thanks for everything." Sonic said looking at Tails.

"It was fun! I'm still a little worried about Rouge, but I'm sure she changed."

"See! Now we're on the same page."

Tails got out of the car and waved goodbye to Sonic as he backed out of the driveway. Sonic got home late. She was waiting outside with Flash and Lilly. Flash was fast asleep in her arms, while Lilly was playing in the grass. She wanted to go on her nightly walk. Sonic pulled up into their driveway and turned his car off. He opened the car door and saw Lilly crawling around in the grass.

"There she is!" Sonic said grabbing Lilly.

Lilly cuddled next to Sonic and laid her head on his chest. Amy slowly sat up. Flash never woke up from the movement. Sonic walked over to Amy and he kissed her on the lips. They rubbed noses together before going inside the house. The couple switched kids. Sonic had Flash, and Amy had Lilly. Once Lilly heard Amy get her keys she headed towards the door. Flash was dead asleep. Sonic couldn't wake him up at all.

"I think Flash is dead." Sonic teased.

"Oh stop it." Amy said putting Lilly in her pushchair.

Amy got a bottle of milk for Lilly. She handed it to Lilly and she took it right away. Sonic grinned and he headed upstairs to put Flash to bed. Once Sonic came back downstairs Amy and Lilly were gone. Sonic walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He looked at the clock in the living room. Amy and Lilly always took a short walk. Sonic kept his eyes on the time. He would always get worried if they were late.

"Should I tell Amy who I hired at work?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic was fighting with himself. He should tell Amy because that would be the right thing to do, but what if Amy gets mad. She never liked Rouge, but at least Sally didn't come to an interview. Sonic shook off the feeling and looked back at the time. He was thinking to himself for the past 10 minutes.

"Their late." Sonic said crossing his arms.

Sonic began to tap his foot. He turned off the TV and listened for the front door to open. Five minutes past and Amy and Lilly still weren't home. Maybe it was a full moon and they were to busy looking at it. Maybe Amy walked to Tails and Cream's house. Sonic got up from the couch and looked around for his phone. He finally found it. He dialed Amy's number. He was pacing around, hoping she would answer. His ears went up as he heard something in the house. He walked into the kitchen and it was Amy's phone buzzing. She forgot to take her phone with her. Sonic was pissed off at this point.

"Something bad could have happened." Sonic said running upstairs.

Sonic ran into Flash's room and pulled him out of bed. Flash woke up from all the movement. His eyes watered a little, but before he could start crying Sonic gave him a warm bottle of milk. Sonic put a blue coat on Flash since it was a cold night and they were off to find Amy and Lilly. Sonic knew the path Amy and Lilly walked because sometimes Flash would want to go for a late night walk. Sonic stepped on something and made a crunch noise. He looked down at it was broken glass. Sonic looked at Flash. He was still holding his bottle so it couldn't be his. It couldn't have been Lilly. The bottle was to close to the ground for it to break.

"I know that smell..." Sonic said sniffing the air.

Flash started to move around in Sonic's arms. Sonic knew Flash was getting scared. That was a sign that something was wrong. Sonic ran down the street and the smell was fresh now. Sonic stopped in his tracks as he saw Amy, Lilly, and a wolf. Lilly was playing in the grass and Amy was on the ground. She wasn't moving. The wolf had blood dripping down it's mouth. It's yellows eyes were on Lilly as it left Amy. Sonic set Flash down in a bush and ran over to the wolf.

"You're gonna regret that!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic pulled on the wolf's tail and poked it's eyes. The wolf whined and backed away from Sonic. He stood up in front of the wolf. Sonic held his fists up and the wolf looked around. The wolf showed it's teeth and ran off. Sonic stood up straight and ran over to Flash and Lilly. He grabbed them and ran over to Amy. She was laying on her side and there was a puddle of blood around her face and neck. Her hair was soaking wet from her own blood.

"Oh Ames! No!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic had to think for a second. He had a bleeding wife and two kids. He set Flash and Lilly on the ground. Sonic picked up Amy and his heart broke once he saw were she was cut. Sonic held Amy like a new bride. He used all his strength and held Amy with one day. He slowly picked up Flash and Lilly. They hugged him shoulders. Sonic ran off towards the nearest hospital. He busted through the doors. Everyone jumped at his actions. Sonic was covered in blood and his kids were crying at this point.

"I need fucking help! My wife and daughter were attack by a wolf" Sonic yelled.

Tons of nurses came out. They took Amy from Sonic along with Lilly. A guard had to hold Sonic back. A nurse was holding Flash trying to calm him down. Sonic used his speed to try to get around the guard, but they held him back. After an hour Sonic passed out from the lack of energy.

"Sonic? Wake up. It's time to wake up. How are you feeling?" Asked a voice.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in a hospital bed. He looked around the room for Amy, Flash, and Lilly. Flash was the only one who was in the room. He was fast asleep in a small crib. Sonic saw a nurse starring at him. She had a cup of water for him. She handed Sonic the cup.

"Drink it. Then I will tell you everything about your wife and daughter." The nurse said.

Sonic slowly drank the cup of water. Once he was done he threw it on the ground. He sat up straight and crossed his arms waiting for the nurse to tell him everything. The nurse had a clipboard with her with tons of notes. She put on her reading glasses and looked through the notes.

"Where to start..." The nurse said. "Would you like to hear about your daughter or wife first?"

"Daughter." Sonic said looking up at the nurse.

"Your daughter has a few cuts, but she is just fine. The wolf never got to her. The cuts were from broken glass and behind dropped."

"She was dropped?"

"We believe that your wife pushed the pushchair to get Lilly so away from the wolf. It fell and Lilly fell as well. It was a one on one with the wolf."

"What about Amy thing?"

"The wolf cut her throat and her voice box was moved and-"

"Whoa wait!" Sonic yelled putting his hand up. "Her voice box was removed? Why!?"

"It was blocking the healing process."

"Are you going to give her a new one?"

"We'll have to wait and she in a few weeks. As of right now, your wife can't speak at all."


	3. Hedgehog VS Bat

Sonic was holding Flash in his arms. He was sitting in the hospital hallway. Tails came down to the hospital to visit him. Things were getting hard so Sonic. Things at work were already bad enough with Espio dying. Next Sonic hired Rouge. Sonic was now the boss of everyone at work and he had so much to do. Amy and Lilly were attacked by a wolf. Amy can't talk again because the wolf cut open her voice box. Cream was in the room with Amy. Even though Amy couldn't talk, Cream could always lighten up the mood.

"Why don't we take Flash for tonight. You could use some sleep." Tails said.

"I should have been there with her..." Sonic said looking down at Flash.

"It's not your fault, Sonic. Don't act like this."

Sonic shook his head. He was trying to hold back his tears. Amy could have died that night. Lilly could have died too. His two girls almost died because of him. Sonic remembered back in high school about the wolf. Amy lost her voice again. Sonic had rage in his body. He couldn't let Amy and Lilly take another walk at night again. He couldn't do it anymore. He should be the protector of his family. He was failing at that job. Everyone was so mess up right now.

"I don't know is she'll be able to talk again." Sonic said.

"There's always Sign Language."

"Do you know hard that would be? Learning another language?"

Tails shrugged and played with hands. He didn't know what else to say to Sonic. Cream came out of the hospital room. She shut the door and sat down next to Sonic. She rubbed his back and looked down at Flash. He was falling asleep in Sonic's arms. Cream grinned a little and she turned towards Sonic.

"You need sleep." Cream said. "You have a lot on your mind and this isn't helping."

"But I-"

"No buts!" Cream said taking Flash into her arms. "Go visit Amy and get some sleep. We'll take care of your kids."

Sonic looked at Flash. He was fast asleep. Sonic turned his head to where Tails was sitting. He already had Lilly in her arms. She was well enough to leave the hospital. Sonic sighed and got up from his seat. He opened the door and went to visit Amy. Tails and Cream left the hospital with the two sleeping hedgehog. Sonic chocked up once he saw Amy. She was on breathing tubes. She had dry blood all over her. Her throat was slowing healing. Sonic sat down next to the bed. He put the palms of his hands on his cheeks. He still couldn't believe this was all happening.

Sonic looked at Amy. He slightly smiled and sat up straight. He held her hand. What if she wouldn't be able to talk ever again? What would happen with the kids? What would everyone else think about this? Cream had already gave Amy half her voice box. Sonic knew it was time for a new voice box. What if Amy had to have a voice box like the ones smokers us!? Sonic wouldn't never let Amy get one of those! Then everyone would think she smoked her whole life.

"I remembered what I smoke." Sonic said laughing at the thought. "That was awful!"

There was a knock on the door. Sonic's ears went up as he saw the nurse open the door. She was wearing a mask. She had no paper work in her hands. Something was going to happen. He just didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. The nurse pulled her mask down and she smiled at Sonic.

"I'm glad you're here, Sonic!" The nurse began. "We found the perfect voice box for Amy."

"R-Really? That fast? How? Who's the person!?"

"Don't worry. We have their information right here."

The nurse had a hidden paper in her coat. She handed Sonic the paper. He looked it over. It was another female. She was around Amy's age. A little older, but only by a few months. She was healthy and she never smoked in her life. Although she did drink at some points. Sonic nodded as he read about the person.

"What's her name?" Sonic asked looking for the name.

"She didn't want to put her name, but she gave us her last night."

Sonic didn't care about the last name. He mood lighten up as he gave the paper back to the nurse. Sonic looked at Amy. He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck, Ames." Sonic said.

Amy was wheeled off to surgery. She waved to Sonic as she left the room. Sonic's heart broke a little. He thought Amy was in a lot of pain when she gave birth to two kids. This was way worse! What if Amy doesn't make it? Sonic would have to take care of the kids all by himself. He couldn't lose someone else. He lost Epsio and his mother. Life with out Amy wouldn't be worth living anymore, but he would always have his kids with him. Sonic never left the hospital that night. He got a couple of hours of sleep, but not enough to keep up all day. He knew he had to go to work that next day, but he would go easy on everyone.

"9 am." Sonic said looking at the clock.

Amy was finished with her surgery. She was just starting to wake up. Sonic never left her side. She needed him more than ever right now. Her past was coming to haunt her again. Sonic saw that her throat was wrapped up. He shook out awful thoughts that were floating around his head. Sonic starred at her as she was waking up.

"I'm here, Ames." Sonic said grabbing her hand.

Amy groaned in pain. She opened her eyes and everything was white and bright. She shut her eyes again and slowly opened them. Sonic knew Amy would be stuck in the hospital for a while. He would need Cream to help with Flash and Lilly. Sonic felt Amy's grip on his hand. She must be awake now.

"Hey..." Sonic said looking at Amy.

Amy lifted up her chin and Sonic looked at her throat. She couldn't talk yet. Sonic chuckled a little.

"Just teasing." Sonic said. "The kids are at Tails' house."

Amy nodded her head. She looked around the room. She let go of Sonic's hand and sat up. She seemed better than last night. Sonic was still tired from staying up all night. He couldn't sleep at all while Amy was out like a light. Mostly because she was all drugged up from her surgery. Sonic pulled out his phone. He had to go to work. He knew he wouldn't make it on time if he took his car. So he would have to use all the energy he has and run to work.

"Well... I have to go work..." Sonic said. "I'll be back soon."

Sonic stood up and kissed Amy on top of her head. She smiled at him as he left. Sonic used his super speed and ran all the way down town. He made it on time with ten minutes to spare. He also remembered that Rouge would be joining him everyday at work. Things couldn't get better for him, but it was work. Sonic had a job to do, and he wasn't going to get fired over it. Even though Espio can't fire anyone, other people can report the behavior. Sonic walked into the office that used to be his. It was now Rouge's office. She would be stuck inside here all day long, unless Sonic needed help with something.

"Alright. She should be here. She knows her way around." Sonic said sitting on the desk watching the office door. He could hear all the team member talking outside. It was almost time to start with all the training. Sonic stood up and was tapping his foot now. He checked the clock. One more minute and Rouge would be late on her first day. Sonic rolled his eyes and he started to walk out of the office. He heard her voice in the background though. He turned his head and saw Rouge talking with someone from the team.

"Excuse me." Sonic said walking over to them. "You should be doing some paper work."

"Oh Sonic, you know me." Rouge said. "I don't do that kind of-"

"Now you do." Sonic said cutting Rouge off. "I'm not in the mood for any games."

Sonic pointed to the office. Rouge glared at Sonic and made her way to the office. She cracked the door opened just enough to see everyone. Sonic crossed his arms and sighed. He had to take it easy, but it was hard with Rouge already causing things.

"Alright... I know I push you guys a lot." Sonic began. "So today we'll take it easy... I'm not having a great day and I know some of you feel the same way. We'll just focus on cardio."

Everyone was pleased with this. Everyone was starting to warm up their bodies. While they did that, Sonic went back into the office. Rouge was starring down at all the paper work she had to do. Sonic shut the office door making Rouge look up. She was dressed up in a tight shirt and a black skirt. Sonic kept his eyes on her eyes. He slowly walked towards her. He stopped in front of the desk and looked down at all the paper works.

"I thought you would be more fun." Rouge said biting the end of her pen. "It's not like you."

"Yea well... this is work. I don't take any shit."

"Easy big boy." Rouge said standing up. "No need for that kind of talk."

Rouge walked around the desk. She was standing next to Sonic now. He kept his eyes forward as if he was a solider. Rouge tried to lighten up his mood, but nothing work.

"You know I learned a lot from my last job." Rouge said.

"Oh yea? I'm a bit surprised."

"You're stressed out. What's going on? Things are bad with Amy? To many kids? No more sex life."

"What?"

Rouge grabbed Sonic's wrist and swung him around the desk. He was sitting in the chair. Rouge walked around the desk and she stood behind the chair that Sonic was sitting in. His whole body froze. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He told Rouge he wasn't taking any shit, but Rouge was actually being smart for once. She knew that Sonic was stressed out, but she didn't know why. Sonic wouldn't tell her anything about Amy or his kids. She didn't need to know that information. Beside, they haven't talked in years. Sonic never really liked Rouge in high school, and he won't like her at work.

"We have to work." Sonic said as he started to stand up.

"Nope." Rouge said pushing Sonic back down in the chair. "A boss can't work if he's to stressed."

Rouge put her hands on Sonic's shoulders and began to rub them. She felt Sonic get tense. He wasn't used to her touch, but her touch was something else. Sonic began to relax after a few seconds. His thoughts about his stresses were floating away. His eyes slowly closed. His breathing slowed down. He was starting to fall asleep.

"Whoa!" Sonic said snapping out of everything. "This is work."

Sonic quickly sat up and brushed himself off. Rouge grinned as Sonic walked out of the office. He shut the door as he left. His head was spinning again. Rouge almost got to him! This wasn't high school anymore. This was the real working world. She was supposed to be doing her job not playing around men. Sonic stood in front of the office door. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What a day." Sonic said walking over to his team.

He held his hands together as he walked over to everyone. They were jogging around. They seemed more relaxed than ever. Sonic wasn't relaxed anymore. He needed Rouge to focus and he needed his team members to know about Rouge. Even though Sonic shouldn't be going around telling people about Rouge, he didn't want anyone to lose focus. The Olympics were coming up fast. They were going to Rio soon.

"After this chat you all may go to lunch." Sonic began as he looked behind him. "You know we have a new member on our team. Rouge."

Everyone nodded and smiled at the thought of her. Sonic could only role his eyes. All of the team members were already wrapped around her pretty little finger. Sonic talked to the team about Rouge. He kept looking back as he talked about Rouge. Some of the team members focused on what Sonic was saying, but the rest were just thinking about Rouge. Sonic had also remembered that there was a dressed code. Well, there will be a dress code now. He wasn't putting up with anything now.

"The point is... don't let Rouge get to you. I've been under her tricks when I was in high school." Sonic said ashamed of himself.

He let everyone go to lunch. Sonic went back into the office and let Rouge go get some lunch. She ran out the door as if there was a fire. Sonic rolled his eyes and shut the office door. He sat down and thought to himself. He needed to think for a while. He had a lot of his mind. Amy was still at the hospital. He hired Rouge, who was playing around with everyone! His two kids who spent more time with Tails and Cream than himself. He was the leader at work and he was going to Rio soon for the Olympics. He had so much to do and think about.

Soon, the day was over. Sonic was glad once everyone left. He was finishing up some last minute things. He was walking around the track thinking to himself. The team had to do a lot of training now. Sonic had recently watched the Olympics games that Rio had. Their team couldn't be beat. Sonic felt confident with every one of the team members. They could do it as long as Rouge doesn't get in the way of everything like she did back in high school.

"I still couldn't believe I had a crush on her my freshman year of high school." Sonic said shaking his head.

Sonic pulled out his phone and looked at the time. His eyes scanned his background picture though. It was a picture of his family. He grinned and he knew he needed to go home. Sonic would pick up his kids and then head to the hospital. There, they could all spend the night with Amy as she gets better. It would take Amy a while to recover from her surgery, but as long as she didn't die, everything was fine.

"I thought you'd be out the doors by now." Rouge said flying in front of Sonic.

"I could say the same about you." Sonic said looking up from his phone.

"So, who was your little crush back in high school? Sally?"

Sonic gagged at that name. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at Rouge.

"Doesn't matter. I have Amy and two kids." Sonic said. "Which I should be at the hospital right now."

"Oh... Another kid? You can't control yourself when it comes to Amy can you?"

"No." Sonic said looking down. "Amy just got a- oh why am I even telling you this. We're not friends at all."

"Come on big blue..."

Rouge grabbed Sonic's shoulder. He got tense again. He removed her hand and glared at her. She took a step back from Sonic. He waved goodbye to her and left the building. Sonic ran all the way to Tails' house. He grabbed his kids and they went to the hospital. Amy was waiting for them to show up. All she was sleep and walk around the hospital hallways. It was a really boring day for her. She was happy when Sonic, Flash, and Lilly came and spent the time with her.

"I've missed you so much." Sonic said sitting next to Amy on the hospital bed.

Amy smiled and hugged Sonic. She still couldn't talk. Flash and Lilly fell asleep on their parents laps. The doctor came in as the kids were sleeping and talked to Sonic and Amy. Amy has to go to therapy and learn to work her new voice box. She didn't like the idea, but she had to speak to people for her job, and mostly because she had two kids. She would start her therapy tomorrow. Sonic was going to that. Charmy would be in charge for the day. Sonic just hoped that Rouge doesn't get to him. Then the whole team wouldn't work!

"Hey Ames..." Sonic said.

Amy looked up at Sonic. That was the sign she was listening. Sonic thought about what he was going to say. Maybe he should tell Amy about Rouge because she couldn't yell at him. Or he should wait till she could talk and he could hear her yell at him. It was a hard choice, but Sonic managed to pick one.

"My team and I are going to Rio. Maybe we could go to Rio, you know without the kids." Sonic said putting his arm around Amy's shoulders.

Amy's eyes went wide at the thought. Sonic and her in Rio! She would be having the time of her life, but Sonic would be working. Maybe they would stay a week with the team, but have a couple of days off to enjoy Rio. Amy had tons of thoughts running through her head. A vacation without the kids!? That would be the best! She would finally get some alone time with Sonic in Rio! Amy smiled at Sonic and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Sonic said kissing Amy on the head. _"I really need to tell Amy about Rouge..."_ Sonic thought.


	4. Pepair for Rio

Sonic was at work. Amy was well enough to finally leave the hospital. She still couldn't talk though. She always wore a scarf around her neck. She would be able to get the bandages off in a week. Amy got the week off from work. She didn't like that idea because her patients needed her at work, but she emailed them every day. She felt leaving for work. It felt like she did that a lot. Every day after Cream got off from work she would rushed over to Sonic and Amy's house. She would help take care of the kids since Amy couldn't talk to them. Sonic was working long and hard hours since his team and him would be leaving soon.

"Before you leave Cream. Amy and I would like to ask you something." Sonic said stopping Cream at the front door.

"Anything!" Cream said with a smile.

"Well, my team and I are going to Rio for the Olympics and I was hoping you could watch the kids for us."

"Oh I would love too! I know you guys need some alone time. Just tell me the plans when the time is closer."

Sonic and Cream hugged each other. Amy and Cream hugged each other. They made eye contact and Cream started to laugh. She walked out the door. Amy was holding in her laugh and Sonic got really confused. Lilly crawled over to Amy's leg and started to pull on her pants. Amy picked Lilly up and winked at Sonic as she headed upstairs. Sonic understood what the girl were thinking about.

"You girls were thinking about sex!" Sonic said running after Amy.

The couple put their kids to bed. They kissed them goodnight and left the room. Amy couldn't wait till she got her bandages off her neck. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. She slowly took off her scarf and looked at her neck in the mirror. She lightly touched her neck. Her neck was red a puffy. She didn't like the sight of it, but she knew it was healing. She had to wait a week. Sonic walked in and put his hand on Amy's back. Amy looked up with her lime green eyes. Sonic grinned at the sight and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's like how we met in high school. You listen and I do all the talking." Sonic chuckled.

Amy smiled and hugged Sonic. They got ready for bed. Amy got into bed first. She put her phone on her night stand along with her scarf. Sonic walked out of the bathroom. He was on his phone texting someone. Amy noticed he left the bathroom light on. She clapped her hands and Sonic looked up from his phone. Amy pointed to the bathroom.

"I flushed." Sonic said crawling into bed.

Amy rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She turned off the bathroom light. Sonic set his phone on his night stand. Sonic kissed Amy's hand. He couldn't kiss her on the lips. He could in a week though. Once 6am hit Sonic was out of bed. He noticed Amy was already up. Maybe the kids woke her up. Sonic walked downstairs and he could hear the TV running. Amy was feeding Lilly on her lap. Sonic watched past the living room and into the kitchen. Another day with Rouge. Sonic was still thinking of a way to tell Amy that Rouge was working with him. Maybe he could tell her once her bandages are off. Then she'll be to happy to get mad at him.

"That's what I'll do." Sonic said to himself. "Perfect plan."

Sonic left for work. Amy stayed home with the kids. She loved being able to bond with them without Sonic. She got some one on one time with them. Sonic ran to work today. He needed to think. He couldn't let anything bother him at work. Sonic arrived at work early, but he always early if he runs to work. He went into his old office and looked around the room. He looked out the window and watched the sun rise. Sonic and Amy would always watch the sunset together after a long day of working. Sonic grinned at the thoughts he had. He heard the office door shut and he turned around.

"For once you're on time." Sonic said crossing his arm. "How are you Rouge?"

"I heard we're going to Rio. It'll be so much fun!" Rouge said.

"You're not going." Sonic said walking towards the door.

"What!? Why not? Rio is suppose to amazing!"

"That's true." Sonic said walking out of the office door. "But I need you to stay and watch the building. You also have tons of paper work to finish for me."

"What happened to the fun Sonic?" Rouge asked following Sonic.

"I grew up. Once I'm at work I'm focused on work. I have to keep Espio happy."

"That's the dude who died, right?"

Sonic nodded his head as he looked down. Sonic still wasn't over his death. Rouge patted Sonic on his back. Sonic took Rouge into the basement before any of the players showed up. Sonic grabbed a book and showed Rouge everything that Epsio did during his life time. He was all about sports. Sonic never knew that Rouge was into sport, but maybe she just liked how the boys turned out. Sonic put the book away and dusted off his hands.

"Everything in the basement has a meaning." Sonic said. "Even the two people standing here."

Rouge grinned as Sonic walked up the stairs. Once Rouge came up from the stairs Sonic locked the basement door. No player has ever seen the basement before. Sonic never took any of his players down there. He only took Rouge down into the basement to show her who Espio was. As the Sonic and Rouge waiting for the players to show up they walked around the track. Sonic was walking at a fast pace and Rouge couldn't keep up. She flew instead of walking. Sonic rolled his eyes at the sight.

"No flying. If you're going to come on the track you have to use your feet." Sonic said picking up his pace.

Rouge narrowed her eyes. She flew higher into the air and turned on her back. She started to kick her feet. She started to go faster and she past Sonic.

"That's cheating!" Sonic said running after Rouge.

"That's the Sonic I know!" Rouge called out as she flew across the track.

Sonic and Rouge started to have a race with each other. Sonic won, but he gave Rouge a chance to pass him a couple of times. Time went by fast for them. The whole team was there. Sonic would be leaving for Rio soon. He had to talk to his team about packing the things they needed. They would be working the whole time they got to Rio. Although, since Sonic was going to have some fun with Amy he knew his team wanted to have fun in Rio.

"I booked us another day in Rio. That day is just to relax and have fun with each other." Sonic said talking to the team. "My wife, Amy, is coming. So I thought you guys should have fun while I have fun."

"Getting laid Sonic." Rouge said standing next to Sonic.

"Not that kind of fun." Sonic said rubbing the back his neck.

He turned a little red since Rouge said that. Sonic and Amy haven't had any alone time since their two kids. He couldn't wait to spend one on one time with Amy. Time was going by faster and faster. Sonic and the team watched Rio's players. They were good, but Sonic knew they would win. He had faith in his whole team. They could do anything. They grew so strong over the years. Although some of the players left, he gained new players who were ready for anything. Rio was going to be a trip Sonic would never forget.

Once the day was over Sonic and Rouge walked out together. They talked about Rio. Rouge was still upset that she couldn't come. Sonic knew it wasn't a good idea. He had to follow the rules. Rouge had to stay back and finish up all her paper work. She was behind, and Sonic had to do some of it. It caused more stress and work for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Drive home safe." Sonic said holding his hand out.

"A hand shake? Really?" Rouge said looking at Sonic's hand.

She slapped his hand and hugged Sonic. He didn't hugged her back. He didn't know how to fell about this hug. Rouge pulled back and brushed her hand through Sonic's quills. They held eye contact.

"Bye Rouge." Sonic said taking a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sonic ran off without letting Rouge say goodbye. Sonic ran all the way home. Sonic was getting wrapped around Rouge's fingers. He couldn't let that happen. It was just like high school before he met Amy. Everything was repeating. It can't be happening again. Sonic made it home. He walked in through the front door and Amy already had dinner ready. She could only eat liquid foods. Sonic felt bad for her so he only ate liquid foods too. Their kids didn't understand at the time. Amy was feeling Lilly while Flash was feeding himself. Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw dinner was already set up.

"I can't wait till you can talk again." Sonic said. "I'm getting sick of all the liquid foods."

Amy patted Sonic's head. She set Lilly down on his lap. Lilly put her hands on the table and reached for Sonic's dinner. He held Lilly's bottle in front of her mouth. She focused back on her own dinner. Sonic grinned and talked about his day with Amy. She just listened to his voice. Sonic still didn't bring up Rouge. For all Amy knew she thought Rouge left the state. Rouge was long gone in Amy's world. After dinner the family went straight to bed. Sonic past out with when his head hit his cold pillow. He thought about work and spending time in Rio.

 **XXX**

After a week Sonic and Amy were in the hospital again. Amy was going to test out her new voice box. Sonic kept asking for the name of the person who gave half their voice box. The person never left their name or anything. The only thing the couple knew was they had to be a girl. Sonic asked his friends if they knew anyone with half their voice box. The only person was Cream, but she gave her's to Amy years ago. It was back in high school when she did that. Sonic never found out. He stopped trying to look. He knew he wouldn't be able to find the person. He left a thank you note just in case the person came back to the hospital.

"Is there anything you want to say?" The doctor said looking at Amy.

"Thank you." Amy said after being silent. "My voice... It's sounds..."

Amy burst out in tears. Her voice sounded the same. She was happy that she got to keep her same voice. The doctor shook hands with Sonic and Amy. She was happy that she could finally talk. She would be able to talk to Sonic and her kids. Sonic and Amy left the hospital. Sonic drove back home. It was already noon when they got home.

"I'm so glad I can talk again." Amy said.

"Yea. I missed your sweet voice. It wasn't the same."

"Aw that's sweet of you to say! So, about this Rio trip."

"We'll have to talk about it later. I have to be at work soon."

Sonic and Amy got out of the car. Sonic was already in his work clothes. They kissed each other goodbye. Sonic ran off to work while Amy had this one day off from work. She couldn't wait to go back to work. She wrote emails to all the patients saying she was coming back to work. Some replied right away to her. She couldn't stop thinking about work. She called her parents and started to talk on the phone. She hasn't talked to her parents in three months. It's been a long time. Her parents wanted to see their new child, Lilly. They haven't seen her since she was first born.

"Well, Sonic and I are going to Rio soon." Amy said talking over the phone.

"Really, when?"

"I don't know. We're going to talk more about it tonight."

"Just be careful."

"Mom, I had two kids come out of me. I can do anything."

We both laughed. We talked some more. Soon, someone was calling me. I had to hang up on my mother and answered the other line. It was Sonic. Amy answered the phone with her sweet voice.

"Sonic, is everything alright?" Amy asked over the phone.

"Sonic asked me to call you." Said a woman's voice.

"Who is this?"

"Sonic's coworker. Rouge."

"R-Rouge? It's Amy... What are doing calling on Sonic's personal phone?"

"H-H-He asked me too."

"Get to the fucking point." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"It's about Rio. Looks like plans have changed and he can't take anyone else."

"Whatever."

Amy hung up the phone. She threw her phone across the living room and screamed.

"Oh, my voice sounds nice when I scream." Amy said touching her throat.

Amy had to talk to Sonic when he gets home. She had no idea that Rouge was ever working with Sonic. When did she even start working with him!? How come Sonic never told Amy? Amy crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a cutting board and a chief's knife.

Once the day was over Sonic ran home. He had a good day at work. He could tell Amy all about it. She must be in a good mood since she could talk again. Sonic rushed home and saw the lights were on. He walked in through the front door and closed it. He smelled dinner cooking. He could hear Amy making tons of noise in the kitchen. He got a grin on his face and walked it with a smile on his face. Amy's back was turn and she had a knife in his hand. She was banging on the cutting board. Sonic knocked on the wall making sure Amy couldn't think he was a killer or anything. Amy slammed the knife down on the board. She arched her back and sniffed.

"Ames? Are you already?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yea..." Amy said whipping her eyes. "Just cutting up some onions... thinking about you and your new friend."

"What?"

"Did you call me this afternoon?"

"N-No. What are you talking about it?

"Rouge called me on your cell phone. I didn't know she worked with you." Amy said crossing her arms.

"I-I was going to tell you when the time was right."

Amy glared at Sonic and turned back to her onions she was cutting up. Sonic rolled his eyes and went upstairs. The kids were upstairs sleeping. They already had dinner. Sonic changed his clothes and went back downstairs. Sonic made sure Amy didn't have any knifes near her. Sonic walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Amy's body. She got tense once she knew Sonic was right behind her.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said. "Ever since Espio. I turned into the big boss and I needed some more help."

"Why did you have to pick Rouge? She's mean and she uses people."

"She was the only one who was right for the job. I needed certain degrees. She had everything."

Amy moved out of Sonic's grip. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. She looked down and signed. Sonic knew she was trying not to get so angry at him. He did nothing wrong, but he should have told her right away. Sonic put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Amy looked up at him. He looked worried. He didn't want to start a fight with her. This day was about Amy. She got to talk again. Sonic didn't want to ruin that, but maybe he already had. Having someone else tell Amy about Rouge. What's worse is that Sonic never knew that Rouge took his phone.

"You know... stealing is against team rules." Sonic said with a grin on his face.

"What does that mean?"

"Rouge never had her boss's permission to use my phone."

Amy knew where Sonic was going with this. She got a smile on her face and giggled. She kissed Sonic on the cheek and they ate dinner. After dinner, Sonic went upstairs to check on the kids. It would be weird when they go to Rio without them. They never been that far apart from their kids. They couldn't be in the same country. Sonic knew Amy would cry when they had to leave their kids with Tails and Cream. Sonic knew he needed time with Amy. Mostly everything they did was with the kids. Shopping, cooking, driving, working from home, anything.

"I love you, Sonikku." Amy said pulling the bed covers over her.

"I love you too. You're voice is still perfect.

Sonic grabbed Amy and pulled her onto his lap. Sonic sat up and wrapped his arms around his lower back. Amy wrapped her arms back around his neck. Their noses touched. Sonic looked at her lips and back into her eyes. He hadn't kissed her in what seems like forever. They were waiting for this moment for a long time.

"I missed kissing you." Sonic whispered.

"We don't have to wait anymore." Amy whispered back leaning her head.

Their lips finally touched. They pushed their bodies closer to each other. Amy began to slightly moan from their actions. They haven't been like this in years! They both missed kissing each other on the lips. They could finally do that since Amy's voice was all better. Sonic broke the kiss and moved his lips down to Amy's neck. His hands had a tight grip on Amy's hips. He wasn't letting her go now. Amy grabbed behind Sonic's neck and lifted her head up. She started to moan from the feeling.

"The same... beautiful... moans." Sonic said between kisses.

Amy smiled at what Sonic had said and continued to moan for him. Amy lowered her body and she could feel Sonic between his legs. Although, he wasn't getting hard at all. Amy knew it wasn't the perfect time to have sex. They had two kids who could wake up at any moment. Amy pulled away from Sonic and cupped his face. They touched noses with each other.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Amy whispered as she kissed Sonic.

"We'll continue in Rio."


	5. Old Rio Friends

It's been a few weeks. Sonic couldn't wait to go to Rio with his team and his wife. Amy was looking up pictures of Rio whenever she had free time. She spent a lot of time with her kids since she wouldn't see them for a few days. Cream knew it was a good idea that Sonic and Amy were getting some alone time together. Sonic was a busy hedgehog. He gone from 6am till 8pm. He worked long and hard hours. Sonic knew he couldn't work his team too hard or else they wouldn't perform well. Sonic had to deal with plane tickets, luggage, seats, hotels, and passports. There was a lot that was going on with his life right now, and someone wasn't helping him.

"Go back in the office and finish your paper work." Sonic said to Rouge.

"I'm part of this team too! I should be cheering the team while they practice."

"Fuck cheering. The whole world will be cheering us on once we go to Rio."

"Oh now you're taking me to Rio instead of Amy?" Rouge said leaning closer to Sonic.

"This is your last warning, bat. Get your damn work done and we won't have any problems."

"You remind me of Sally." Rouge said walking back into the office.

Sonic's hands went into fists after Rouge said that. He didn't act like Sally. Maybe at some points he did, but he wasn't her. Sonic cooled himself down before talking to the team. Sonic knew Espio would want him to do the right thing. After a long day of working Sonic let his whole team go home early and take tomorrow off. Saturday would be the day everyone leaves. It was Thursday. Friday everyone got off even Rouge.

"Go out with your friends or family and have a nice night. No drinking and drugs though. Keep it clean." Sonic said.

Everyone nodded their heads and Sonic talked about what the team can and can't do. After half an hour of talking later Sonic lets everyone go home and get some rest. Sonic was locking up everything as everyone left the building. He knew Rouge would still be in the office doing work. Sonic opened the office door and stood in the doorway. Rouge wasn't in the office at all. Sonic looked at the desk and noticed her phone was there.

"No. You can't look on her phone." Sonic said closing the office door. "I guess a second won't hurt anyone." Sonic said rushing over to the desk.

Sonic sat down and grabbed her phone. It had a password on it. Rouge wasn't very smart so her password had to be easy. Sonic cracked open her phone and started to look through it. He saw Sally's name pop up. Rouge was texting her. Sonic looked at the entrance and Rouge wasn't there. Sonic quickly opens up her text messages and see's what the two girls were talking about. Rouge was telling Sally that she hated this job to much. Rouge really wants to quit, but at the same time she doesn't. Sonic knew he shouldn't be reading anymore. He reads the last message and puts her phone down.

"Gossip." Sonic said standing up. "Just like high school."

Sonic grinned at himself and walked out of the office. Rouge was just coming back and she noticed Sonic walked out of the office. They both met each other and looked at each other. Sonic holds out his hand and Rouge looked confused.

"Have a nice night, bat." Sonic said.

"You too, hedgehog." Rouge said shaking Sonic's hand.

They both nodded at each other and packed their things. They both left the building at the same time. The moon and stars were out when they left. Sonic looked at the time. He felt bad leaving Amy alone with two little kids. Sonic only had tomorrow to spend time with his kids before he left them to go Rio. Same with Amy. Sonic got home within a few minutes. The lights were out and he knew everyone must be sleeping. He walked into the house and took off his shirt. He was so happy that he got the day off from work. He skipped dinner and headed upstairs. He peak into Flash's room. Flash was fast asleep with his night light on. Sonic checked on Lilly.

"What are you doing up?" Sonic said as he peaked his head through the cracked door.

Lilly was standing up trying to get out of her crib. She looked at her father with tears in her eyes. Sonic walked into the room and grabbed Lilly. She wrapped her arms and legs around Sonic tightly. Sonic knew she must have had a nightmare. Something must have scared her throughout the night. Sonic walked back and forth as Lilly tried to fall back asleep.

"I can't feed you milk if you want that." Sonic joked.

Lilly rested her head on Sonic's chest and fell back asleep. Sonic slowly put Lilly back in her crib. He walked out of her bedroom and went into his own bedroom. It was pure black. Amy's phone was lit up as Sonic walked in. Amy never noticed it. Sonic walked over to Amy's night stand and took her phone. It was nothing important. Sonic put her phone back and crawled into bed. He couldn't wait for their trip together. He had a grin on his face as his head hit his pillow. Amy felt the movement Sonic made as she opened her eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes again. A trip without the kids.

"Say goodbye." Cream said holding Flash and Lilly.

It's Friday night. Sonic and Amy were dropping their kids off at Tails and Cream's place. Their kids waved goodbye to their parents. As Amy went back to the car Cream walked with her. Tails stood in the door way and talked to Sonic about the trip. Sonic wasn't worried about his kids, but he was worried about Rouge. Sonic told Tails everything he saw in Rouge's phone.

"I saw some sexting, but I didn't look at any of the pictures." Sonic blushed. "I'm just worried that Sally is going to find the kids."

"I'm sure Sally isn't a rude bitch anymore. That was years ago. I bet she has her own kids."

Sonic looked at Tails. They both burst out laughing and the thought of Sally ever having kids of her own. The hedgehog couple kissed their kids goodbye before they left. Once they got home they packed everything they needed. Sonic packed a lot of things while Amy just packed clothes. Sonic checked his list of the things he needed for the trip. He set his alarm turned the volume on high. He was scared about this trip. Amy put their luggage in the car. The only thing they would need to do in the morning would eat breakfast. They made sure everything was locked before they went to bed.

"I can't sleep." Sonic said.

"Me too. It's weird not having the kids in the house."

"Better get used to it though. Once they start working it's going to be just us again."

Amy sighed at the thought. She manage to close her eyes and calm herself down. Sonic did the same. They finally fell asleep. Sonic kept waking up every hour. He was so worried about Rio. He checked his phone and it was only 11pm. Sonic knew he had to get some sleep, but he knew he could always sleep on the plane ride. Sonic got out of bed and grabbed his car keys. He left the house. He was gone for about half an hour. Sonic came back home with a bag in his hands.

"Where were you?" Amy asked sitting in the living room.

"Are you really sitting in the dark." Sonic asked turning to find the light switch.

The lights turned on and Amy glared at Sonic. Amy got up and walked over to him. She noticed the bag in Sonic's hand.

"Wanna see what I bought? So you know I'm not cheating on you after we had two kids together?" Sonic asked in a harsh tone.

Sonic opened the bag and Amy rolled her eyes at the sight. She walked away and went back up the stairs. Sonic grinned and rolled his eyes.

"At least I remember them." Sonic said turning off the lights.

"You didn't have to go out this late and buy condoms!" Amy yelled from upstairs.

"You know what happens in Rio stays in Rio."

Sonic ran back upstairs and the couple went to bed. Within a few hours Sonic's alarm went off. He groaned and reached for his phone. His eyes were still closed and he struggled to find his phone. He finally touched his phone an opened his eyes. He turned off the alarm and turned on his back. He yawned and stayed in bed for a while. He noticed Amy was still fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her just yet. Sonic poked Amy's head and lightly pulled on her hair. Amy pushed her head away and groaned a little.

"Get up." Sonic whispered. "Time for Rio."

Amy slowly pushed the covers off of her. The coldness hit her and she opened her eyes. Sonic jumped out of bed getting some of his energy back in his body. They got dressed and ate breakfast. Amy got some coffee and watched a little TV. Sonic was rushing around the house. He kept going in and out of his kid's room. He thought they were still there. He already missed them, but at least he didn't have to wake up five times through the whole night. The moon was still high in the sky once Sonic and Amy left their house.

"Did we lock the doors?" Amy asked.

"You already asked that like ten times."

"What about the windows?"

"You know Tails and Cream are going to check on the house, right?"

"I know, I know, but we never left the house alone before. This late at night too."

Sonic turned on the radio so Amy would stop talking. She fell asleep on the way to the airport. The whole team would be meeting there. It was much easier to gather everyone. They would be getting a private flight to Rio too. Amy couldn't believe they were going to Rio! It was a break for her, but not for Sonic. Amy knew Sonic was still stressed out. She didn't pick a fight with him. She knew he couldn't handle that. He found a parking spot and they grabbed their things and went into the airport.

"I would hate to work here." Sonic whispered.

"I know. It's a never ending job."

"Everyone has to work though."

Sonic and Amy waited at the baggage claim for the team. One by one everyone started to show up. Everyone was right on time. Sonic was proud of his whole team! Sonic took role call and everyone was here. Everyone had to follow Sonic. They checked their bags and Sonic told the workers where they were going. A manager came out and let Sonic, Amy, and the team go right to their gate. They had a whole hour to wait for their flight. Everyone sat in a chair and played on their phones or just talked to each other. Sonic and Amy were sitting next to each other. Sonic got up from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Alright guys." Sonic began. "First I want to say thank you all for being on time. It means a lot. Next, go get something to eat. Don't worry about the calories. You guys earned it."

Everyone got up and went their different ways. Sonic and Amy even got something to eat too. Even though they already had breakfast they were still hungry. After an hour went by the guard checked everyone. Sonic showed the guard his I.D. Sonic had to sit in the front of the plane. Amy sat next to him. Everyone knew it was going to be a long flight. The pilot told everyone to relax and he was happy to be flying everyone on the plane. Sonic thanked the pilot and they were on their way.

"It feels like we're going on our second honeymoon." Amy said holding onto Sonic's arms.

"Yea. We'll make this our second honeymoon."

The plane went into the air and they were on their way to Rio. Everyone fell asleep. Sonic wake up from the pilot shaking him. Once Sonic woke up everyone was looking him. Sonic sat up and rubbed his nose.

"We're landed pilot." The pilot said.

"Who's flying."

"My co-pilot. You didn't think there would only be one pilot?"

The pilot left and everyone was looking out the plane window. It was so bright and sunny. There was a beach and tons of people walking around. Amy couldn't believe she was here... with Sonic! This was a dream for her! The plane started to land. Sonic made everyone put sun screen on before they got out of the plane. He didn't want anyone to get sun burn. On their last day in Rio they could do whatever they wanted. Amy was the first one out of the plane first. The heat hit and she already started to sweat. Sonic passed out water bottles to everyone and they walked off the plane.

"Alright... There should be someone here to pick us up." Sonic said looking around the airport.

A team member pointed at someone and Sonic looked at who is was. Sonic walked over to the person holding a sign. It was a girl. As Sonic walked closed to the girl he could read the name on her sign.

"Are you Sticks?" Sonic asked.

"Yes... Who are you? An alien!?" Sticks yelled.

"N-No. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sticks looked at her sign and saw Sonic' name written on. She dropped the sign and dropped down to her knees. She put her head down and grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Forgive me!" Sticks said.

"I will if you stop being so weird."

Sonic pulled his hand away from Sticks. She got up to her feet. Sonic called for the team and they all follow Sticks. Everyone walked slower since they wanted to take in the view. It was such a nice place to visit. Sonic held Amy's hand as they walked through the airport. Everyone's luggage was already at the hotel. Sticks walked out of the airport and everyone stopped being her. She held up her hand and a bus showed up in front of everyone. The doors opened and Sticks turned around. She stood up straight and her arms behind her.

"This bus will take you into the woods... I mean hotel." Sticks said moving out of the way.

She left everyone on the bus. Sonic thanked Sticks even though she was a little crazy. Sonic was the last one on the bus. The door closed and they were on their way to their hotel. There were so many people running around. There tons of animals too. Everything seemed compact, but Sonic knew he wouldn't be part of it. He was working on this trip. Everyone was working. Sonic was checking his phone while they were heading to the hotel. They were right on time. Everything was going as planned.

"I'm going to check on how the kids are doing." Amy said pulling out her phone.

"Wait!" Sonic said grabbing Amy's phone. "The kids are still sleeping."

"How do you know that?"

"Our times are different. Everyone is just getting up while we're in the afternoon."

Amy had noticed that her the time on her phone changed. It was 2pm! That day went by fast. The bus stopped in front of a huge building. It was the nicest hotel in Rio. The manager came out with drinks for everyone. Everyone got one and all the workers took each member to their room. Only two people could share a room. Which was nice. Sonic and Amy got to their room. Amy opened the window and the sun hit her. There was a perfect view of the beach, forest, and the city. Everything was perfect. There were on the 10th floor. Everyone was on the 10th floor. Sonic walked over to Amy and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This is perfect." Amy said laying her head on Sonic's arm.

"If only the kids were here. They would love it here."

The couple turned to each other and kissed each other. There was a knock on the door. Sonic pulled away from Amy and walked over to the hotel door. He opened the door and Sticks was there. She had a note book with her and black glasses on. She looked at Sonic as she pushed her glasses up. She opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"Forget something?" Sonic asked.

"It's the aliens, man!" Sticks yelled sitting on the floor. "They're in my brain."

Sonic turned his head and looked at Amy. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Sonic and Sticks. Sonic moved out of the way and Amy sat on the floor with Sticks. Amy gently took the note book from Sticks. She started to read what Sticks wrote. At 6pm a limo would be waiting for Sonic and Amy at the front of the hotel. They would be having dinner with the team captain.

"We have to get ready for dinner!" Amy said as she stood back up.

"Let me see that." Sonic said grabbing the note book.

Sonic looked over all the note Sticks wrote down. It was a list of everything Sonic would be doing today and tomorrow. The final day had nothing written on it since it was everyone's free day. Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back into the hotel room. Sonic placed the note book next to Stick who was rocking back and forth on the floor.

"T-Thanks Sticks... see you around." Sonic said as she slowly shut the door.

Sonic shut the door and locked it. Sonic and Amy didn't say anything about what just happened. Amy jumped in the shower. Sonic went to everyone's door and told them to rest up for tomorrow. It was their big day tomorrow. The team members needed all the rest they could get. Once Sonic was at the final door he thought of Espio. Once Sonic was heading back to his hotel room he thought he saw Espio waiting by his door.

"Espio?" Sonic asked slowly walking towards the door.

Espio looked over at Sonic. He winked at Sonic and gave him a thumbs up before faded into the air. Sonic rubbed his eyes. Sonic knew Espio was with his during this trip. If only Espio was still here. He would have loved Rio. It was the perfect place for him! Sonic shook his head and opened the door. Amy was out of the shower. She was only in her bra and underwear. She was unpacking. Sonic shut the door and Amy looked up.

"I was wondering where you were." Amy said as she unpacked some more.

"I was just getting some more condo-"

"Don't." Amy said cutting Sonic off. "Get ready. We have to be out in half an hour."

"I'm the fastest thing alive. I could ready in a second."

Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic looked the luggage and figured out which bag was his. He was glad Amy made him pack a tux. Sonic grabbed the tux from Amy just as she pulled it out from the suit case. Amy made him go take a shower. Sonic didn't like that idea, but he knew Amy was right. While Sonic was in the shower Amy called Cream. She was already up with Flash and Lilly. They were happy to hear Amy's voice. They were laughing and giggling over the phone. Amy missed her kids so much. She hung up just as Sonic opened the bathroom door.

Sonic walked over to a mirror that was hanging by the door. He put his tie on and had a serious expression on his face. Sonic brushed his quills back. Amy walked behind Sonic and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You'll do fine."

"You're not coming?"

"Oh I am. It's mostly about you tonight."

Sonic and Amy walked out of the hotel just as the clock hit 6pm. There was a limo waiting outside for them. Sonic opened the door and let Amy in. Sonic and Amy sat close to each other. In the background there was soothing music playing for them. The streets were filled with bright lights.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic asked looking at the driver.

"What?" Sticks said. "I must serve you and your lady friend."

"She's my wife."

"Same thing."

Sonic was freaking out in the back seat. He couldn't stop messing with hands. He took off his gloves and they were covered in sweat. Amy told him that everything was going to be alright. Sonic calmed down a little, but once the limo stopped in its tracks, he started to freak out again. As Sticks was getting out of the car she saw her boss waiting outside for Sonic and Amy. She waved at her boss and her boss laughed.

"Bring them in, Sticks!" He called to Sticks.

"Right away sir!" Sticks said opening the back seat door.

Sonic put on his gloves and Amy looked at him one last time before the door open. She fixed him up since he was sweating in the car. Sticks opened the door and Sonic closed his eyes due to the brightness. He slowly got out of the car. He turned around and helped Amy out of the car. Sticks ran over to her boss and they high fived each other. Sonic shut the limo door and Sticks was standing next to her boss. Sonic and Amy locked arms and walked over to the front doors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. What a pleasure."

"You can call me Sonic. This is my wife, Amy." Sonic said.

"My name is Storm. Your competitor is waiting inside."

Everyone shook each other's hands and they went inside. Sticks stayed outside and guarded the limo from anyone. She sat on top of the limo and watched everyone who passed by the limo. Amy had a strange feeling about Storm. It felt like she already knew him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sonic and Amy followed Storm inside the restaurant. It was real fancy. They walked all the way to the back and there was a table set up. Sonic looked in front of Storm and saw a greenish figure. His heart stopped as he knew who it was. Storm reached the table and grabbed the attention of the green figure.

"Sonic. The. Hedgehog." Jet Hawk laughed standing up.

"Jet Hawk." Sonic said.

The two old friends stared at each other. Amy understood everything now. She pushed Sonic towards Jet and Storm did the same thing. Sonic, Amy, Jet, and Storm all took their seats. Their waiter came by order their drinks. Sonic couldn't believe Jet was the person he was meeting with! It's been years since they last saw each other. It was back in high school! They never truly liked each other, but since they are older things should have changed.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mr. Hawk." Amy said speaking up.

"She can finally talk?" Jet asked.

"Excuse me."

"She got a new voice box." Sonic said before Amy could go off on Jet. "What's your life like?"

"It's great." Jet said leaning back in his chair. "I'm rich. Tons of girls. Fans love my whole team."

"Well see about that." Sonic said glaring at Jet.

Their anger started to boil inside their bodies. They never liked each other. They still had their childhood anger inside them. They kept their cool down. From the looks of it Sonic and Jet were just friends having dinner. Sonic knew he couldn't pick a fight between Jet. It would cost him everything. Jet was trying to get Sonic to snap at him. Whoever would snap first would pay the price. Amy reached under the table for Sonic's hand. She held his hand tight.

"The serves seems slow." Storm said.

"I'll change that." Jet said getting up from the table. "Come Storm."

Jet and Storm walked away. Sonic groaned and put his elbows on the table. He rubbed his head in anger. He hated Jet so much. Amy rubbed his back and Sonic talked bad about Jet while he was gone. Jet was doing the same thing. Storm only listened to Jet. Sonic sat up straight and looked around the room. Jet and Storm were still gone.

"I'm going to snap, Amy. He's pissing me off." Sonic said.

"Just keep this up for a little while." Amy said. "Be the better person."

Jet and Storm came by. A waiter came and order their food for them. No one said anything again. Storm kicked Jet's leg from under the table. Jet was thinking hard and he looked over at Sonic. Sonic was looking down at his plate thinking. Jet leaned on his arm on the table and grinned at Sonic.

"So, Sonic. Do you want to see my team?" Jet asked.

"Did you bring them with you?" Sonic asked looking up.

"No you idiot."

Amy shot Jet a glare and Jet pulled out his phone. Jet pulled up a photo of all the team members. They looked strong and powerful. The picture was in black and white. Jet was in front of the whole group. They were all birds. Sonic's team was different. They weren't one animal. Everyone was different, and each member had something up their sleeves. Amy didn't like the photo at all. Everyone on the team looked unhappy and tired. Sonic was nice and let his team take some time off once in a while. Jet pulled his phone away and put it back in his jacket. Jet thought he was so cool at this point.

"Let me see what I'm up against." Jet said.

Sonic pulled out his phone and pulled a picture of his team. Everyone in the picture was smiling. It was back when Espio was still alive. Sonic handed Jet his phone and he looked at the picture. Jet grinned at the photo. Jet slowly handed Sonic back his phone. Sonic looked at the photo. It was a great photo of the whole team. Everyone seemed so lifelike and happy. Sonic put his phone away.

"That's what you're up against." Sonic said.

"I'll win. It's all about winning." Jet said crossing his arms.

"And having fun."

"Win or lose. Everyone wins." Amy said butting it.

"Shut it, Ames." Jet said.

"Bitch." Sonic said standing up. "Only I call her Ames. Second, you can't talk to a lady like that."

"Looks like I wasn't even talking to a lady."

Amy's jaw dropped and she looked over at Jet. Sonic's hands turn into fists. He grabs Amy by the wrist and they leave the table. The couple can hear Jet and Storm laughing. Amy looked back and the two friends high five each other. They must have had a planned to hurt Sonic. They wanted Sonic to focus on something other than games. Sonic pushed opened the door and Sticks saw them. She jumped off the limo and stood in front of Sonic and Amy.

"Which way back to the hotel?" Sonic said.

"I can give you a ride." Sticks said.

"No. You work for Jet."

"I work for a lot of people. Except aliens!"

Sonic picked up Amy and ran down the street. The couple found their way back to the hotel. Sonic dropped Amy off at their hotel room.

"Calm down, Sonic." Amy said grabbing Sonic's arm.

"He's going to pay for that."

"Be the better person."

"No time for that, Ames. He's going to pay. Whether it's the last thing I do."

 **XXX**

 **Wow, it's been forever since I updated. I'm really sorry. Well, Sonic and Amy are finally in Rio and Sonic crosses paths with an old friend!**


	6. Goodbye Rio

The night went by. Sonic was so pissed off at Jet. He wanted his team to win so bad. Sonic and Jet never liked each other. They would always see who is better at what. Even though Sonic wanted to win it was just about having fun. That was Sonic's biggest rule on his team. Everyone must have fun, and if they aren't then something has to change. Amy enjoyed her time in Rio. Even though Sonic was busy with his team she took lots of pictures so she would show the kids. She did miss Sonic, but he was on a work trip.

It was early in the morning. Five. Sonic woke up to his alarm. He slowly sat up and looked at the hotel window. It was still dark outside. The moon was still out. Amy was still fast asleep. It was time for the games. Sonic crawled out of bed and left the room. He walked down the hotel hallway and bang on all the doors. Once he was done banging on the doors he went back into the hotel room. He got dressed and woke up Amy. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sonic starring at her with his green eyes. She grinned at him and shut her eyes again.

"Morning, Sonic." Amy said.

"Morning. The boys and I are going to eat breakfast. We need an early start to beat Jet." Sonic whispered.

"It's not about winning."

Sonic chuckled and left the room. The whole team ate breakfast. They went out to the beach which was only a five minute walk. They sat in the sun and watched the sunrise together. Sonic set his hand down in the sand. He had a grin on his face, but that went away. He looked down at his hand that was now covered in sand. This would be perfect with Amy. Watching the sunrise. They used to do that they were in high school. Sonic started to remember when they first met each other. It was the best day of his life. He knocked out those memories from his mind.

"Alright. We have to leave to get to the stadium." Sonic said standing up. "There should be a bus coming for us in an hour."

Sonic started to walk back to the hotel. All the other team members followed Sonic. They all packed their bags for the things they would need today. Amy was awake when Sonic came back into the hotel room. She was on her phone with a smile on her face. Sonic jumped on the bed and laid down for a second. He looked over at Amy's phone and saw a picture of Flash and Lilly. They were fast asleep.

"I guess they miss us." Sonic said.

"Yea. I miss them."

"Me too. I can't wait to go back home."

"I love Rio, but I love you and the kids more."

Sonic grinned and reached his hand out. He grabbed Amy by the hip and rolled her over to her side. Sonic laid on his side and they were face to face now. They kissed each other and stayed silent for a moment. They didn't want to move, but Sonic has his job to do. He kissed Amy again and sat up. Amy did the same thing and never took her eyes off of him.

"The bus is going to be here in a hour." Sonic said.

"Time me."

Amy jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. She skipped breakfast. She would eat breakfast on the way. Sonic was playing in his phone while Amy was getting ready. Amy got dressed in a tank top and shorty shorts. She thought she would never wear that outfit since she had two kids. She put her hair up and put a small amount of makeup on. She did her eye makeup so she didn't look so tired. She put on some lip gloss too. By the time she was done Sonic was at the door tapping his foot.

"I'm waiting." Sonic called out.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

Amy grabbed her purse and shoved her phone in there. Sonic opened the hotel door and they walked out. Everyone was walking down the stairs and getting on the bus. Sonic and Amy were the last one's on the bus.

"Sticks! You're here again!?" Sonic said seeing Sticks in the driver's seat.

"I must protect you and your team. There are man eating plants outside."

"Yea in space." Amy said.

"Only girls understand." Sticks whispered to Sonic.

Amy grinned as Sticks. She could get used to her. Sonic pushed Amy to move forward. Sonic sat in the front with Amy next to him. Sticks started up the bus and started to drive to the stadium. Sonic started to sweat. He was so worried about the games. What if Jet wins? The only important thing is having fun. Sonic kept telling himself that. He wanted to win so badly though. Jet was going to pay for the those years in high school. Even though that was years ago Sonic still remembers how much a jerk Jet was to everyone. It wasn't that far away of a drive. Sticks stopped the bus and opened the doors.

"We're here! Good luck! I'll be taking you back to the hotel." Sticks yelled running off the bus.

Sonic stood up and block the way out of the bus. Everyone grabbed their bags and looked at Sonic. He looked down at Amy and she winked at him.

"This is it team. All our hard work counts today. I have to admit I am nervous, but I know we can do this. This important thing is to have fun."

"Let's do it!" Amy yelled jumping up from her seat.

She pushed Sonic out of the way and ran off the bus. Everyone got off the bus and walked into the stadium. It was huge! There were bleachers and it was already a full house. There were cameras and reporters everywhere. Sonic and his team walked to their side of the stadium. Sonic made sure everyone was settle in before he went to talk with Jet. Jet was making his team warmup and do cardio. Sonic let his team do whatever they wanted.

"Drink enough water though. That's my only rule." Sonic said.

Sonic looked around. The sun was shining down on everyone. Sonic looked up in the sky. It was going to be a great game. He could tell. He looked away from the sun and looked straight ahead. Jet was looking at him with a glare on his face. Sonic started to walk towards Jet. Jet did the same thing. Once the two of them were face to face they started to talk. A reporter saw them and walked over to them.

"How are you guys feeling today?" The reporter asked.

"Sticks!" Sonic yelled. "How many jobs do you have!?"

"A lot. I have to keep moving so the-"

"Alien won't get you." Sonic and Jet both said.

There was a big screen tv. Sonic and Jet were on the TV. Everyone was waiting for their answer. Jet went first. He slightly pushed Sonic out of the way and smiled towards the camera. He took the microphone Sticks was holding and cleared his throat.

"I know I'm going to win." Jet said. "It's all about winning. That's what makes the world goes around."

"What do you have to say to that, Sonic?" Sticks asked.

"As long as you have fun, that's all the matters. Make sure you include your own team. Not just yourself."

Sonic glared at Jet and walked away. This is going to be a great game. There so many sports to play. It was noon and the games started. There was a game of volleyball. Sonic could only watch his team play. He was telling everyone what to do. Jet was yelling at his team. They both had different ways of teaching their players. The volleyball went out of bounce. Jet kicked the ball away and called for a timeout.

"Hurry come here." Sonic said calling his team. "Everyone alright? You guys are doing great."

The bell rang and it was time to go back on the court. The sand was starting to burn everyone feet. Jet's team started with the ball. The server severed. Sonic was pulling on his quills as his team couldn't shoot the ball over the net. Sonic pulled some of his blue hair out. None of the players (on Sonic's team) could get the ball over the net. Sonic ran on the court and called for a time out.

"You can't run on the court." The referee yelled.

"Whatever. I call a time out!" Sonic yelled.

There was another time out and Sonic was losing his mind. They were losing so bad. They only got ten points. That was before Jet called the first time out. They were doing great, but now they suck! Everything was going down hill. Amy could only watch. She wished she could be down there with Sonic. It must be hard for him right now. Amy looked down the field on noticed Jet. He was laughing and giving high fives to his whole team. Amy glared at him. She couldn't believe this.

"I don't know what's going on." Sonic said. "You guys were doing great and now this happens!"

"The ball is different." Sticks whispered behind Sonic.

Sonic turned his head towards Sticks. Sonic didn't say anything he just starred at Sticks. She shrugged her shoulders and left. Sonic looked over at Jet's side. There were two balls. Jet was playing with both of them. Sonic's hands turned into fists. Sonic walked away from his team and walked over to the referee. Sonic whispered something to the referee and they glanced over at Jet.

"Jet! Come here." Sonic yelled. "And bring those balls over here too."

Jet did what he was told. The referee looked at the two balls. One of white and they other one was a grey color. The referee took the balls away from Jet and tossed them in the air. The grey ball was much harder to throw. Sonic stared at Jet.

"Cheater!" Sonic yelled.

Sticks came running towards Sonic, Jet, and the referee. Everyone stayed silent. Jet started to laugh at what Sonic said. Sticks held her microphone up towards the three boys. Amy stood up from her seat. She knew Jet was up to no good. Some people never change. The referee grabbed Jet by the arm and pulled him aside. Sonic knew he was going to win this game. He looked back at his team and gave them thumbs up. Everyone started to cheer.

"Game goes to Sonic's team!" The referee yelled.

Games went by. Time went by. Sonic won some games while Jet won some too. The referee had to watch Jet's movement. Sonic knew Jet was going to cheat again. He just knew it. Everyone won medals. Sonic was proud of his whole team. Everyone took a break and Sonic and his team got to go inside a cool place. Same with Jet's team. Everyone got up from the bleachers and started to get food and try to cool off.

"One more game and we're done!" Sonic said clapping his hands. "This was a great day. I'm really proud of you guys."

"Sonic!" Amy yelled hugging Sonic from behind. "Ew! You're so wet!"

"It's called sweat, Ames."

"You guys smell too!" Amy said covering her nose. "Here's your phone."

Amy reached into her purse and gave Sonic his phone. There were tons of messages from all his friends. Tails sent a picture of Flash and Lilly watching the game with Tails and Cream. There was also a video. Tails was sitting in front of the TV. He recorded Sonic on TV pulling out his hair. Sonic chuckled at the video. Only Tails would do that. Everyone was Tails' house watching the games. They had a group photo and they wished Sonic good luck.

"We can do this." Sonic said giving his phone back to Amy.

Time was up and everyone was back outside. It wasn't that hot outside anymore. The final sport is track. Running 15 laps. Sonic had to pick five team members. Same with Jet. Sonic asked if anyone wanted to go. There were five people who loved running so Sonic picked them. Jet made his toughest boys go on the track.

"I want a clean race! No touching each other!" The referee yelled to the ten team members.

Sonic and Jet glared at each other. A gun went off and everyone ran for it. Sonic held his hands together hoping they would win. It was a tie between the two teams. Things were getting heated up. As each of Sonic's team members passed by Sonic gave them a high five. Sonic was cheering them on. While Jet was yelling at his team members. Jet had to win at everything. There was only five more laps. Sonic was running by his team members at this point. He gave them confident. Sonic stopped running and Jet flew over to Sonic with his arms crossed.

"Good game." Sonic said.

"I'm winning." Jet grinned.

Sonic rolled his eyes. Jet wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulders and they both leaned forward. The referee saw and looked over at the two boys.

"You suck!" Sonic yelled.

"You can't do anything!"

Sonic grabbed Jet's tail and pulled on it. Jet kicked Sonic in the stomach. They both fell on the floor punching and kicking each other. The camera was pointed at Sonic and Jet.

"Stop it!" The referee yelled pulling the two apart.

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked at the track. Four people on the track stopped running. They were all Sonic's team members. Sonic ran on the court. One of his team members had fallen. A puddle of blood started to form around the player. Sonic stopped in front of player and stood on his knees.

"What happened!?" Sonic asked.

"My leg... it's broken! He tripped me!"

"JET!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic ran off the court and towards Jet. He grabbed Jet by the collar of the shirt. Sonic lifted him off from the ground. The two glared at each other. Sonic had a tight grip on Jet. He wasn't going to let this go. Jet will always be a cheater. A few people rushed on the track to help the broken player. Sonic saw his team member be carried out of the stadium. Cameras were pointed at Sonic and Jet. Sonic knew he couldn't start a fight right now. Although... Sonic could do something else with Jet. Sonic slowly put Jet back on the ground.

"Let's race." Sonic said to Jet.

"You really think you can beat me?"

"I can, and I will."

"For the first time in Rio the two team leaders are taking the games!" Sticks yelled. "Or track... Ah, they're seeing who's better!"

Everyone cleared the track. Sonic and Jet started on the start line. Everyone was silent. Since the games went into over time there would only be 10 laps. Sonic looked over at Jet. He flipped Jet off and the referee held up a gun. He checked his watch. The gun went off and Sonic and Jet stormed off. A trail of blue and green was left behind. No one could keep up their speed. Sonic's whole team was cheering him on. They chanted Sonic's name. Although, people were also cheering for Jet. Sonic passed by Jet. Sonic looked at his wrist as he was running.

Sonic and Jet both finished. Sticks was recording the whole thing. Sonic and Jet stopped in their tracks and everyone was cheering and throwing things around. Who had won though? On the TV screen they saw who had one.

"Told you I was better." Jet said crossing his arms.

"Hang on..." Sticks said looking at the TV. "LOOK!"

Jet looked at the TV screen. Sonic grinned and looked away from the TV screen. He crossed his arms and waited for everyone to see the truth. Sonic did 20 laps instead of 10. Sonic was twirling a yellow ring around his pointer finger. He tossed the ring in the air and grabbed it before it fell on the ground.

"Spin dash." Sonic said.

Everyone started to cheer for Sonic. Sonic's whole team ran towards Sonic and lifted Sonic in the air. Balloons filled the sky. Cameras were flashing and every reporter was in Sonic's face. Sonic had his feet back on the ground. Amy ran over to Sonic and hugged him tight. There was a big group up and there was a perfect picture. Sticks ran up to Sonic. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"Hurry! Get on the bus before they take all our souls!" Sticks yelled.

Sticks rushed everyone back on the bus. Sonic and Amy were both laughing. It was all over. On the ride home Sonic thanked everyone. Tomorrow would be their last day in Rio. They would be flying home at night, but arrive back home when it's noon. It would be a very long day for everyone. Everyone got back to the hotel. Sonic went to check on the player that broke his leg. He was back at the hotel. Sonic got a lot of money for winning the games. Sonic used that money to get a private plane ride home for the player.

"Get some rest. You did great out there." Sonic said.

"We're already late. Let's get going." Sticks yelled grabbing Sonic.

Everyone was back in the hotel. Everyone took a shower since they were outside all day long. Sonic and Amy took a shower together. They made out while the hot water rushed down their bodies. The two hedgehogs got out and got dressed. Sonic wore a tux and Amy wore a black dress. They would be going out to dinner with the whole team. It would be a great way to end off the hard working day. Sonic's phone was blowing up with messages from his friends. They all hoped the player was ok and they couldn't wait till Sonic and Amy were back home. It wasn't the same without them.

"I'm sure Flash and Lilly miss up." Amy said putting her ear rings in.

"Yea. I miss them." Sonic said sitting on the bed.

"Well..." Amy walked over to Sonic and stood in front of him. "We have one more night without them. This night is about you and your team."

Sonic grinned at Amy. She held out her hand and Sonic grabbed her hand. They walked out of their hotel room. Everyone went out to dinner. They were in back so it was just them. However Sonic did talk to a few people. He was proud of his whole team. Things couldn't be better. Everything was great for Sonic. Nothing could go wrong.

"Tomorrow is your day. Do whatever you want. Just don't cause anything with the cops." Sonic said at the table as he was paying.

Everyone went back to the hotel. They packed their bags for tomorrow. Sonic and Amy stayed out and walked on the beach. The water sparkled with the moon light. The couple talked about their time in Rio. Amy took a lot of pictures. She didn't want this to end, but she wanted to go back home and see Flash and Lilly. It wasn't the same without them. Sonic felt the same way he just didn't want to say it to Amy.

"We should head back." Sonic said looking at his watch.

"Oh alright. You were great today."

"Thanks. It felt good to beat Jet. I wonder were he even is."

"Don't worry about him. It's night for bed."

 **XXX**

 **Love making part! You know the rules! 18 and older!**

Sonic and Amy slowly made their way back to the hotel. They took the stairs. It was a bad idea. They had to take small breaks. Amy kept punching Sonic in the arm. It was his idea to take the stairs. Amy's feet were killing her. They finally made it to their right floor. Sonic grabbed the keys to their hotel room. Sonic opened the door and pushed it open.

"Ladies first." Sonic said stepping aside.

"Oh now you're a gentleman."

Sonic grinned at the comment. Amy flipped her hair and hit Sonic. Amy walked in and Sonic saw his chance. He smacked Amy's ass and she jumped. She looked back at Sonic and he winked at her. Sonic walked into the room and shut the door. Amy turned around so he was facing Sonic. He locked the door and he back was pressed on the door. Sonic grabbed Amy's hips and pulled her close to him. Their lips touched. Sonic wrapped his arms tightly around Amy's body. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic' neck. They didn't let each other go.

Amy took off her shoes, same with Sonic. They opened their mouth and their tongues played with each other. Sonic bent his legs a little and Amy knew what he was going to do. Amy broke the kiss and looked down. Sonic lifted Amy off the ground and she wrapped her legs around Sonic's lower back. Sonic started to walk towards the bed. As Sonic did that Amy started to kiss Sonic's neck. Sonic lowered themselves on the bed. Sonic sat on the edge of the bed. The couple never let go of each other. This was their only night together.

"I've waited a long time for this." Sonic said lifted Amy's dress up a little.

Amy stopped kissing Sonic's neck and looked at him. Sonic grabbed Amy's tail and slightly pulled on it. Her face got a little red. Amy lowered her body down so her was sitting on Sonic's lap. They looked into each other's eyes. Amy put her hands on Sonic's shoulders and they touched noses.

"It's been a while." Amy whispered.

"Mmm. I still got the skills." Sonic whispered back.

Sonic began to kiss Amy's neck. It was light and soft. Amy lifted her head up. Sonic reached up Amy's dressed and found the zipper. He slowly unzipped her dress. Sonic stopped kissing her neck and Amy got off of him. She stood up and her dress fell down on the ground. Sonic grinned at the sight. She was still perfect as she was years ago. Amy reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. She also took off her thong. She stood naked in front of Sonic. He leaned back on the bed resting on his elbows.

"Still beautiful." Sonic said.

Amy smiled and looked down. She walked towards Sonic and sat next to him. Sonic laid down on his side so he was facing Amy. They both turned on the stomach and their feet were hanging off the bed. Sonic looked at Amy's tail and it was wagging a little.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Amy asked. "It's not fair that the lady is naked."

"You make a good point."

Sonic leaned close to Amy and they kissed each other. Sonic pushed himself off the bed and took off his clothes. He threw his tie at Amy. She watched as Sonic undressed himself. Soon the couple didn't have any clothes on. Amy laid down on her back and her head hit her pillow. Sonic crawled on top of her. Amy opened up her legs and let Sonic do this thing.

"I need a condom, but I really don't want to move from this spot." Sonic said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still on birth control."

"You sure?"

Amy shook her head and grinned at Sonic. They were safe about having any more kids. They didn't want any more kids. Amy spun them around so she was on top. She hovered herself over Sonic's leg. He wasn't hard at all, and that didn't pass with Amy. She grabbed Sonic's manhood and started to give him a hand job. Sonic ran his hand through her hair. Amy moved herself so her was next to Amy. Sonic laid down on his back and let Amy do her thing. Sonic put his arms behind his head.

"You're doing great, Ames." Sonic moaned.

Amy went faster for Sonic. He was started to moan a little. Amy could feel Sonic getting harder and harder. Sonic felt blood rush up and down his body. Amy was still good at this. She never lost touch with her wild side. Sonic closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment. Although, Sonic opened his eyes. Something felt different. Sonic looked at Amy and his manhood was inside her warm mouth. Amy was bobbing her head and down. Sonic put his hand behind Amy's head and showed her the movement.

"Oh god, Ames..." Sonic moaned. "I haven't felt like this in forever."

Amy took half of Sonic's manhood in her mouth. Sonic's whole body froze at the feeling. Sonic hasn't felt like this in forever. He moaned softly as Amy did all the work. He closed his eyes again and grinned. He couldn't believe this was happening. They haven't had sex in what seems like forever. Amy took her time with this. She went soft and slow for Sonic. She enjoyed this just as much as Sonic did. Amy pulled her mouth away from his manhood. She licked her lips and went back down. She started to lick the tip of Sonic's manhood. Sonic lifted his hips up.

"Do that again, Ames." Sonic said.

Amy smiled and did what she was told. Sonic's hips kept going up in the air as Amy switched her movements. He didn't want this to end. Although, Amy lifted herself up and she whipped the spit away from her lips.

"My jaw hurts. I gotta take a break." Amy said rubbing her cheeks.

"Come here." Sonic said holding his arms out.

Amy crawled back on top of Sonic and they made out again. Sonic slapped Amy's ass and that made Amy moan. They kissed each other long and hard. Sonic flipped them over so he was on top now. Their lips never left each other. Their eyes were closed and touching each other's bodies. Sonic broke the kiss and went down towards Amy's neck. He licked his lips and planted kisses all over Amy's neck. She started to moan from the feeling. She wrapped her legs around Sonic's lower back. Sonic knew what she wanted right now, but that would have to wait. Amy bumped her hips up letting Sonic know what she wanted.

"Easy Ames. Who knows when we'll a chance to do this again." Sonic teased.

"Oh, I can't wait any longer, Sonic." Amy moaned.

Sonic grabbed his manhood and felt his way to Amy's flower. She was full on wet. Sonic teased her by getting the tip in, but then removing himself. Sonic stopped with all the teasing. He pushed into Amy without her knowing. Amy gasped and lifted her upper back up from the bed. Her body got tease and she shut her eyes. Sonic slowly pushed himself in all the way. Once he was all the way he didn't move. He could hear Amy whining.

"Tell me when to go, Ames." Sonic whispered.

It took Amy a while to answer him back. She lowered her back on the bed again and Sonic knew she was alright. Amy opened her eyes and saw Sonic's green eyes looking her. She opened her legs more. Sonic slowly thrust in and out of Amy. Everything felt different to them. Amy held onto Sonic tightly. The pain rushed up and down her body.

"Ooooh, S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

Sonic locked lips with Amy again. He began to thrust a little faster for the both of them. Amy turned her head breaking their kiss. She lifted her head and moaned louder. Her legs started to shake a little. Sonic didn't noticed. Amy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Their bodies were getting warmer and warmer. Sonic was started to sweat a little. They haven't done this in forever. They forgot what sex felt like. Sonic went faster and harder.

"AHHH!" Amy screaned. "Oh god, Sonic!"

"I-I'm close Ames..." Sonic moaned.

Sonic gave it his all. With one last thrust he hit his climax. Sonic held onto Amy tight. He laid his forehead on Amy's shoulder. Amy ran her fingers through his quills. Sonic lifted himself up and slowly pulled out of Amy. Sonic crawled next to Amy. They laid on their backs breathing hard. They held hands and waited for round two to come.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"I'll do the work." Amy said getting up from the bed.

Amy stood up and bent over. She touched her toes and stood back up. She told Sonic to sit on the edge of the bed. Sonic did what he was told. As Sonic made his way to the edge of the bed Amy put her hair up in a ponytail. Her body was hot and the back of her neck was starting to sweat. Amy walked away from Sonic and grabbed something.

"Now we'll wear a condom." Amy said as she unwrapped the condom.

She got the condom out and put it Sonic. He didn't mind that at all. Once the condom was on, Amy climbed back onto Sonic's lap. She lowered herself down and felt Sonic go inside her again. Sonic placed his hands on her ass and slowly lifted her up and down. Amy smacked his hands away.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I'm doing all the work this time."

Amy place Sonic's hands on her hips. Amy lowered her body up and down. She went slow at first. She wasn't used to this feeling. Both their breathing go heavy. Amy put her hands on Sonic's shoulders. She had a tight grip on his shoulders. Sonic couldn't keep his hands in one place. His hands ran up and down Amy's back. She still had her curves. Her thighs were bigger, and Sonic loved that. He loved everything about Amy, and Amy loved everything about Sonic. Amy went faster and harder for Sonic. She knew Sonic wanted more and she wanted more too.

"Your body is shaking..." Sonic said.

Amy's legs started to shake again. She moaned as Sonic grabbed her ass again. Sonic stood up and Amy held onto Sonic again. Sonic did all the work this time. He pushed Amy up and down. It's a good thing Sonic has the muscle to do lift Amy up and down for a long time. He wasn't stopping. Amy was started to scream at the feeling.

"OH SONIC!" Amy yelled.

Sonic thrusts into Amy one last time. She clawed Sonic upper back as she hit her climax. Sonic hit his as well. Sonic sat back on the bed. Sonic could feel Amy's whole body shaking. He rubbed her back as she cooled off from her climax. Amy was breathing real hard. She lifted herself up and touched noses with Sonic. They kissed each other. Amy pulled herself up and sat next to Sonic.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Amy laughed.

"I would hope so."

Amy punched Sonic's arm and crawled into bed. Sonic did the same thing. It was their last night in Rio. They had all day to spend today. The couple cuddled close to each other. They talked and rubbed each other's parts. It was a nice way to cool down from their sex. They fell asleep and had a wonderful night Rio. They didn't want to end. Everything was going so well. However, they were ready to go home and see their kids.


	7. She Ran

Time went by. Sonic and his team won and they each got a trophy. Everyone was back on the plane. It was a long ride home, but everyone slept on the way. Once everyone was back home Sonic let everyone have a week off. Amy took a picture of the whole team once the plane landed. Everyone went to baggage claim. A lot people ran over to Sonic and asked for pictures. Amy didn't mind. She knew Sonic would see right through everyone. Lights were shining in his eyes. Amy grabbed their bags. She had enough of everyone. She pushed people away and told them to back off. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him away.

"Easy Ames. I got fans now." Sonic said.

"I want to see our kids, Sonic. We haven't seen them in forever!"

"Good point." Sonic said kissing Amy. "Let's go."

There was a bus waiting for everyone. They dropped everyone off. Sonic and Amy went back to their house. Amy went upstairs with their bags and started to unpack everything. Sonic was on the phone with Tails. He could hear Flash and Lilly in the background. He got a smile on their face when he heard his kids. They could go pick up their kids at anytime. Sonic hung up and ran upstairs and into his room. He jumped on the bed and watched Amy do all the work.

"Do you mind helping?" Amy asked.

"Wanna pick up the kids?"

"You read my mind."

Sonic and Amy got up and ran downstairs. The couple walked to Tails and Cream's house. Sonic and Amy enjoyed their time alone without the kids. Sonic rang the doorbell and they waited. Amy was jumping up and down as they waited. They heard the door unlock. Their heart started pounding. Cream opened the door and a smile came on her face. She screamed and hugged Sonic and Amy. She pulled them into the house and their kids were in the living room watching TV. Tails was sitting with them. All their eyes were glued to the TV. They were watching the games.

"Tails recorded the games and has been watching it ever since." Cream said rolling her eyes.

"That's Tails for ya." Sonic said walking into their living room. "Flash! Lilly!"

Flash and Lilly turned their heads at the strange voice. Their eyes went wide as they saw their parents again. Flash got up and walked over to them. Lilly crawled their way. Sonic picked up Flash and hugged him tight. Amy grabbed Lilly and held her close to her chest. Amy cried a little as she held her kids again. She missed that feeling. Sonic walked over to Tails and sat down next to him. Now his eyes were glued on the TV. Amy, Cream, and the kids went into the kitchen to talk about the trip. Once Amy was finished telling Cream about the whole trip they left. It was hard getting Sonic out of the house. He wanted to keep watching the games and see how bad Jet was beaten.

"Jet sure learned his lesson." Amy said as they walked home.

"No one can beat me."

The couple got home and their kids were overjoyed by their parents coming back home. Amy got them each a present. She got Flash a t-shirt. She got Lilly a pair of ear rings. Even though Lilly doesn't have any piercing she'll get her ears done one day. Flash and Lilly were glad to be back home. They were getting home sick. They loved Tails and Cream's house, but there no place like home. Lilly was getting tired from today so Sonic took Lilly to her bedroom and put her down for a nap. Amy and Flash went upstairs and finished unpacking. Amy knew she had a load of laundry to do.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Sonic asked as Amy came down the stairs.

"What do you feel like having?"

Sonic thought for a moment. He could have anything right now, but he knew they would be having something different from their kids. Amy walked into the laundry room. She opened the washer and put their clothes in. She grabbed the soap and started to pour it in the washer. Sonic came up behind her and poked her side. She jumped and dropped the bottle of soap.

"Nice going, Sonic." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"You should have heard me."

Sonic and Amy got on their knees and grabbed some clothes from the washer and dried up the soap. The clothes were getting washed so it didn't matter that they clothes were getting dirtier. Sonic kicked the laundry door shut. Amy didn't hear it since she was to busy cleaning up the mess. Once all the soap was gone they stood up and put the clothes back in the dryer.

"Now they'll be super clean!" Sonic said.

Sonic was blocking the way out and Amy noticed it now. Sonic looked at Amy and winked at her. Amy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Let me through, Sonic." Amy said. "Flash is upstairs all alone."

"I put him to bed."

"What do I have to do?"

Sonic grinned and grabbed Amy's wrists and pulled her close to him. They shared a kiss. While they kissed each other that's when Sonic reached behind him and opened the door again. Amy broke the kiss and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and remembered she had to go to the store! There was no food at all!

"I have to run to the store." Amy said running upstairs.

"We can always go out to dinner." Sonic called after her.

Amy stopped in her tracks. She was at the top of the stairs and Sonic was at the very bottom. Amy could always go to the store tomorrow, but she had to work tomorrow. She thought about it for a moment. Flash and Lilly would be awake by dinner time, but who would go to the store tomorrow.

"If we go out to dinner tonight, you'll have to go to the store for me." Amy said.

"Deal."

Sonic had no idea what he was getting himself into. He didn't like the store at all. Plus, he would have to take Flash and Lilly with him. He had no idea what tomorrow was going to be like. Amy went to take a shower. Sonic stayed downstairs to listen if Flash or Lilly woke up early. He watched TV, but snoozed off...

"Dad! Dad!"

"What's wrong, Flash?" Sonic asked sitting on the couch.

"Guess what happened at school!?"

"You get an A on your math test!?"

"N-No." Flash said with a smile. "I asked this girl to homecoming and she said yes to me!"

"That's my boy!"

Flash was a freshman in high school. Flash is 14 and Lilly is 12 years old. Sonic felt like he only blinked and his kids were growing up. Flash was already in high school, and Lilly was still in middle school. She was starting to wear make-up and she was getting moody. Sonic and Flash stayed away from Lilly when she was upset. Amy knew what to do when she was crying over a boy. She mostly liked the friends Flash hung out with. They were older and taller than her by a lot. Although, Lilly loved her friends and she loved school for the most part.

"Did you and mom go to homecoming together?" Flash asked.

"Kinda. It's a long story between your mother and I."

"I wanna hear this." Amy said walking into the living room.

"To sum it up you uncle, Tails, made a machine that could make Amy talk and it worked and we were the only single friends in our group and we just stayed together the whole night." Sonic said.

"That's not how it went! Sally came into place still madly in love with your father, but I won." Amy said to Flash.

"Don't tell him that." Sonic said. "The only thing that matters is following your heart."

"And having fun." Amy said.

"Yea look where that got us."

"Mom, dad. I think you're both right." Flash said walking upstairs to his room. "Mom and dad are being weird again!" Flash yelled to Lilly.

"They're always weird!" Lilly said from upstairs.

Sonic and Amy both rolled their eyes and looked at each other. They couldn't believe it's been 14 years since Flash was born and 12 for Lilly. Where did the time go? Amy went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Sonic got up from the couch and walked over by the stairs. He cleared his throat and called for Flash and Lilly.

"Do you guys want to go on a quick run with me?" Sonic called from the stairs.

"No thanks! I'm texting my friends." Lilly yelled from her room.

"I'll go." Flash said already standing in front of Sonic.

"That's my boy." Sonic patted Flash's head.

"Be home in half on hour!" Amy said stopping Sonic and Flash before they went to the front door.

The two male hedgehogs nodded their heads and left for the run. Once the boys were gone Lilly ran down the stairs and cried in Amy's arms. She didn't want to cry in front of her father or Flash. Lilly knew Sonic didn't handle crying so well. Neither did Flash. Amy knew what to do and what to say. She stopped cooking and focused on Lilly.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me." Sonic said to Flash and they started to run.

"I can totally keep up with you. I'm your son."

Sonic and Flash started to have a race. Sonic knew what to do to keep Flash's confidence up. Running help both of them. It kept them stress free. Sonic was ahead of Flash. Even though Sonic had more power than Flash, Flash still developed the same moves as his father. Flash tucked his chin into his chest and turned into a ball. Sonic saw a blue trail fly by him. He grinned and ran faster. Sonic and Flash would always run ten miles. Ten miles to a certain point and ten miles back home. Flash made it first. Sonic stopped running and Flash was standing with his arms crossed.

"I'm waaaiting." Flash said leaning forward.

Sonic started to chuckle a little. Sonic tapped his shoes on the street and looked up. A horn roared at Flash. Sonic's eyes went wide as he watched blood pour everywhere...

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Sonic's eyes shot open. He heard Lilly crying from upstairs. He rushed upstairs and opened Lilly's door. She was standing up in her crib. She saw Sonic and held her arms out towards him. She stopped crying. Sonic picked her up and she cuddled on his chest. Sonic worried about Flash now. He walked out of Lilly's room and into the room next door. He opened Flash's door and he was still sleeping. His feet were up in the air. His legs were kicking. He was running in his sleep. Lilly moved her head out of Sonic's chest and bit him.

"Ow! Lilly." Sonic said holding Lilly away from him. "You can't do that."

Sonic carried Lilly into his bedroom. He made sure Lilly didn't bit him again. Amy was just getting out of the shower. She had a towel around her body. Sonic opened the bathroom door and steam hit Lilly and him in the face. The mirror was foggy. Amy started to whip the mirror so she could see herself. As did that she saw Sonic and Lilly in the backroom.

"God it's so hot in here." Sonic said.

"What do you need, Sonic?" Amy asked as she put her hair in a pony tail.

"I think Lilly needs to be fed. Since I'm not a female I can't feed her." Sonic said holding her out.

"Did she bite you?"

Sonic pouted and nodded his head. Amy giggled and took Lilly from Sonic. They walked out of the bathroom. Sonic turned off the lights and Amy sat on the bed. Sonic left the bedroom leaving Amy and Lilly alone. He shut the bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and leaned up on the door. His dream felt real. Flash looked just like Sonic. He had his muscle, his quills, his big heart. Lilly was just as beautiful as Amy. They both didn't put up with anything. Sonic signed and went into Flash's room.

"Dinner is ready!" Amy yelled for Sonic and Flash.

Sonic and Flash were in the living room watching TV. Amy already put Lilly back to bed. She passed out once Amy was done feeding her. Lilly loved to sleep. She would rather do that than play with Flash, and Flash always went to play with her. Although Flash had fun with Sonic. Flash was on the floor playing with some of his toys. Sonic was watching TV as he 'played' with Flash. Amy didn't hear Sonic or Flash. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She picked up Flash who dropped all his toys, and stood in front of Sonic.

"What?"

"Dinner. Get up."

"Help me up." Sonic said putting his hands out.

With Amy's free hand she grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him up to his feet. They sat down at the dinner table together. Amy knew something was off with Sonic. She didn't know if it was because of Jet. He was so stressed out. More stressed than when Amy was giving birth to their first child. Amy didn't want to say anything, but she cared about Sonic. She helped Flash with his dinner. Sonic was picking at his food and just thinking a lot.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I don't know..."

"Sonic."

"I've been having nightmares lately." Sonic sighed. "It's about Lilly growing up and getting hurt, and Flash dying and it's my fault."

"Nothing is your fault. I think you're just scared of seeing them grow up."

"Yea well... my parents had to watch me grow up so I might as well try to do the same."

"Mostly people keep having kids." Amy said. "But we're not doing that again. I can't take another nine months in hell."

"Hell. Heaven. Same thing."

Sonic's phone started to go off. He looked at the screen and grabbed his phone. He answered the phone as he got up from the table. Amy shrugged it off and focused back on Flash. She could tell he was getting tired. Flash finished his dinner. She picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Amy could hear Sonic from his office. He seem upset or stressed out again.

"Let's go see daddy." Amy said picking Flash up.

Amy and Flash walked down the hallway. The office doors were shut and Amy waited by the door. She kissed Flash on his nose and he laughed.

"I have to go." Sonic said hearing Flash laughing.

Sonic hung up. Amy waited for the doors to open, but Sonic wasn't opening them. She was about the reach for the handle when the doors opened. Sonic stood up tall and looked down at Flash. He smiled as Flash and held his hands out. Amy handed Flash to him and they hugged each other.

"I'll put him to bed." Sonic said walking pass Amy.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Amy asked.

"Someone I'm going to fire soon."

Amy knew Sonic wasn't going to talk about it. If he wanted to talk she was ready to listen. Amy cleaned up the kitchen and turned off all the lights downstairs, and headed upstairs. Sonic turned on the lights to Flash's room. He walked backwards and once he was out in the hall he cracked the door. Amy was waiting for him. They walked into their bedroom together.

"I'm so tired!" Sonic said jumping on the bed.

"I know you are."

Amy walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. Sonic managed to get out of bed and do the same thing. He took off his clothes and went into the bathroom with Amy. They both brushed their teeth. Sonic was done first and Amy was right behind him. She spit in the sink as Sonic walked out of the bathroom.

"Your teeth aren't clean enough, Sonic." Amy said.

"I'll do a better job tomorrow."

Amy rolled her eyes and turned off the lights. She changed her clothes. Sonic pulled down the covers and crawled into bed. Amy did the same thing. They kissed each other goodnight and turned their back towards each other.

"If Lilly cries it's your turn to get out of bed." Sonic whispered.

"You're lucky it's my turn." Amy whispered back.

Amy kicked behind her and kicked Sonic's leg. He kicked her back and they fell fast asleep on each other. In the morning, Amy got up early. She had to go to work. Sonic still had the week off. Amy left notes for everything Sonic had to do before she got home from work. Sonic was up by the time Amy left. She kept reminding him to feed Flash and Lilly. Flash's food was already made, and Lilly was still on breast milk.

"I don't have boobs though." Sonic said.

"I left some in a bottle." Amy said walking out the front door.

Sonic went into the kitchen to see the kid's breakfast. Sonic debated if he should wake the kids up or they should wake themselves up. He would let them some rest, but then they would have more energy. If Sonic woke them up now then their energy would be low by mid afternoon and they'll have to take a nap. Either way Sonic would make Lilly take a nap. She would need it. Maybe Tails could come over and help him out. Sonic would spend today with his kids, and only his kids. It's just a couple of hours without Amy. He could do it. Just then, Sonic's ears shot up and he hears a cry from upstairs.

"The day begins." Sonic said heading upstairs.

Lilly was crying her eyes out. Sonic walked into her room and she stopped once Sonic walked in. She picked her up and walked passed Flash's room. He was sitting up and looking around his room. Sonic ran downstairs so Flash wouldn't see them. Sonic walked into the kitchen and got out a bottle for Lilly. There was a note on the bottle. Amy left a lot of notes. She left notes everywhere.

"How many notes does this woman need to make!?" Sonic yelled.

Sonic put Lilly's bottle in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. Sonic set Lilly on the counter. They both looked at each other. Sonic didn't know what to say to her. Lilly started to suck on her hand. Sonic pulled her hand out of her mouth, but her hand went back into her mouth.

"Lilly, you can't do that. Your teeth are going to get ruined." Sonic said pulling her hand away again. The microwave beeped and Sonic took out her bottle. He held it in front of her and she grabbed it. She started to feed herself. Sonic picked her up and set her down in her high chair. Sonic got Flash's breakfast out and went upstairs to get up. Flash was crawling out of his crib by the time Sonic got to Flash's room.

"Stop it!" Sonic yelled running over to Flash.

Sonic picked up Flash and held him close to his body. Half of Flash's body was out of his crib. He could have fallen on his face and broke his neck! He could have died. Sonic wouldn't be fast enough to save his child. Sonic shook that feeling out of his body and they headed downstairs to get breakfast. Sonic feed Flash and Lilly. Breakfast was taken care of. There was another list. Sonic read that one. He groaned and it said that the house had to be cleaned before Amy got home from work. Sonic would do that one last. He hated cleaning the house.

"Do you want to clean the house, Lilly?" Sonic asked her.

Lilly just ate her breakfast without saying a word. Flash was finished and it was nice to relax a little. Sonic put both kids in front of the TV and turned it on. Their eyes were glued on the screen. Sonic sat on the couch and took care of some work. He answered emails and took a few phone calls. He stayed in the same room as the kids in case they wondered off. Sonic got off a phone call and looked at his kids. They never moved from their spot. They never moved their heads too. It looked like they weren't alive!

"I think it's time to play outside." Sonic said turning off the TV.

Once Sonic turned off the TV, Flash and Lilly turned their heads at Sonic. Sonic picked up his kids and they headed outside. They played in the driveway. Sonic was teaching Flash some running moves, while Lilly was pulling out grass. She flew it in the air and tried to grab it. Sonic took some pictures, but not as much as Amy would have.

"I call this my spin dash!" Sonic said.

Sonic got on his hands and arched his back. In a blink he turned into a blue ball. He started to roll around the driveway. Flash couldn't take his eyes off his father. Sonic was moving so fast. Flash got up and ran after his father. Flash was starting to get better at running. He was fairly good at walking, but not to Sonic's level yet. Sonic jumped in the air and did a flip. He landed in front of Flash and fell on his butt. He clapped his hands and shouted. He wanted to try. Sonic started to talk him through the steps. Flash was almost there. He put his hands on the ground and arched his back.

"Think like a ball now." Sonic said.

Flash looked up at Sonic. He looked down at Sonic's legs and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Sonic teased.

Flash pointed and Sonic looked back. His jaw dropped and a blue line was behind him. Lily was in the street. She followed a butterfly and there was a car coming down the road. Sonic moved his feet faster. The car honk and Lilly looked down the street.

"LILLY!" Sonic yelled.

The car went by and Sonic stopped in his tracks. The car was gone and so was Lilly. Sonic was on the sidewalk. He fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he just saw. His hands fell to the ground and he couldn't speak at all. Lilly wasn't there. She was no where to be seen. What if the person driving picked her up at the perfect moment? Sonic's hung his head low and sat all the way back.

Sonic felt a small finger poke his back. Maybe Flash was something that he didn't see! Sonic turned his head around and let out some air. He started to laugh and he stood up and picked up Lilly. He hugged her tight and she was sucking on her hand.

"I was so worried! I would have been dead!" Sonic said as he started to calm down.

"Se fun." Flash said.

"And you're talking! Come on, I think we need some ice cream now."

The kids were all happy now. They walked down to the ice cream store. Flash was starting to talk and Lilly was save and sound. Sonic wondered what Lilly could have done. Sonic never saw her move. All he saw was the car pass by. What would she have done. Sonic knew she couldn't have ran. She doesn't know how to yet. Sonic thought about it. Flash said something though. Se fun. Could Flash say 'she's fun'.

"She's fun." Sonic said as they walked home. "She's fun. She is fun..." Sonic said to himself.

"Se fun daddy." Flash said pointing to Lilly.

"You guys are fun."

"No..."

Flash shook his head. Flash stopped and started to move his feet fast. Flash must have a lot of energy now that he just ate some ice cream. Maybe getting ice cream was a bad idea. They were full of sugar now. Sonic could never put them down for a nap now! Lilly needed the nap the most. She could be wide awake now! This is going to be a long day for them.

"I'm home!" Amy called out as she walked through the front door. "It looks nice in here!"

Amy set her purse down and looked in the living room. No one was there. The TV was off. She called out for Sonic and the kids. She checked the kitchen. There was no one. Sonic wasn't in his office and the kids weren't in the bed. She checked the time. It was time for their nap. She crossed her arms and started to think. Where could they have gone!? Amy walked into her bedroom. A grin came on her face as she saw Sonic holding Flash and Lilly in his arms. They were all dead asleep. Sonic and Flash were drooling, while Lilly was curled up in a ball. Amy took a picture and the flash was on. Sonic moved his head and Amy left the room before he could see who was there.

"Amy... I have to tell you something." Sonic said sitting up in bed.

"Go ahead?" Amy said reading a book in bed.

"Flash said something I can't figure out what he said. He said 'she fun'."

"She fun? Or she is fun."

"This is what he did."

Sonic got up from the bed and stood up. He told the store of how they went out to get ice cream. Sonic never told Amy about Lilly playing the street and almost getting run over by a car. They were talking and Flash started to talk again.

"He started to run in place kinda." Sonic said moving his feet as if he was running.

"I think Flash was trying to say is 'she ran'."

"She ran... SHE RAN!" Sonic yelled getting the picture.

Lilly must have ran out of the way before the car hit her! Sonic was over joyed now. Amy didn't know why. Sonic said punching the air and was so happy. His heart rate went up and he sat on the bed. Amy closed her book and turned off the lights.

"Lilly must have ran out of the street." Sonic said as he got into bed.

"What!?" Amy yelled sitting up.

"Good night!" Sonic yelled closing his eyes before he could see Amy's rage face.

 **XXX**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm going to try to post a new chapter every other week. It's kinda like how my pay check works. I get paid every other week, so updated well be every other week.**


	8. Cream's Little Helper

"Move! Outta the way!"

Sonic the Hedgehog ran through white hallways. His heart was pounding as he tried to get around the slowest people ever. His family was waiting for him. He left work early. This was an important even in his life right now. He ran up the stairs and the only thing you could see was a blue line that ran behind him. He didn't have to time to think about anything else right now. He made it to a certain floor. There was a lady at the front desk who was putting away some papers. Sonic ran up to her and she gasped and dropped all her papers.

"Sorry, but I need to know which room Lilly is in!" Sonic panted.

"Get your ass over here!" Amy yelled.

Sonic looked down a hallway and Amy was standing over there. Her arms were crossed and she looked pissed off. Flash was standing behind her. It seems like yesterday Flash was just born and now he's going to be an uncle, and Amy and Sonic are going to be grandparents! Where did the time go by! Sonic had always lived life in the fast lane. He ran over to Amy and Flash. They walked Sonic down the hallway.

"Did she give birth yet?" Sonic asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not yet." Flash said. "She wanted to wait."

Sonic rub his hand over his face. There were a couple of chair outside the room. Sonic sat down and let his legs stretch out. Flash did the same thing and Amy leaned up on the wall. A nurse walked out of the room and tapped Amy on the shoulder. Amy turned around and they started to talk to each other. Sonic and Flash lifted their ears up so they could listen better. Amy and the nurse walked into the room and Amy shut the door behind her.

"Girls these days." Flash said nudging Sonic's arm.

"Careful my boy. We don't know if Lilly had a boy or girl."

"We made bets."

"Oh great. Didn't you kids learn your lesson about making bets?"

Flash shrugged and put his hands behind his head. Sonic did the same thing and they both closed their eyes. They had a few moments to relax for once. Lilly was giving birth to her first child. She was married, and lived a happy life. Sonic approved of her lover although it was hard at first. When Sonic finally let Lilly go he flipped out. When the wedding it was over it was only Sonic and Amy in the house. Flash was out with his wife. They didn't want kids at the moment. They loved having money and living life to the fullest, just like Sonic did.

"Come in, boys." Amy said.

"Old hedgehogs first." Flash said standing up.

"I aint that old." Sonic said cracking his back.

Flash grinned at his father as they walked into the room. Flash shut the door behind him so no one would be looking into the room. Flash ran over to his sister's bed.

"Boy or girl!? Boy or girl!?" Flash said.

"Boys." Lilly said holding her son in her arms.

"I win! You owe me." Flash said.

"In case you didn't notice I just gave birth. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"What bet did you two make anyways?" Amy said starring at her kids.

Sonic didn't pay attention to what their kids were doing. All he could think about was that baby. His grandchild. He starred at the baby and Lilly. She was full of light. She wasn't even close to being tired after just giving birth. Amy was the other way around. When she had Flash and Lilly she was done with the day. She was dead, out like a light. Lilly waved Sonic over and he walked over to the bed. He hovered over and looked down at the blue blanket. He got one good look at the grandchild.

"Where you even listening?" Tails asked.

Sonic blinked a couple of times. He was out to lunch with Tails. They needed some time together. The two of them haven't seen each other in a while and they both had the day off from work. Amy was at work same with Cream. The two boys were talking about their life. Sonic was a little out of it. All he could think about was his kids growing up. Mostly about Lilly, but that because she was a girl. Flash could handle things at ease, just like his father.

"Oh did I even tell you that Cream wants another-"

"Please don't say child." Sonic said actually listening to his brother.

"I'm glad you're listening, but no." Tails said leaning over the table. "She's looking for another teacher for her classroom."

"I guess handling 20 kids is getting hard for her."

Tails shrugged knowing how much Cream loves kids, but they were getting out of hand. With all the new familes moving into town and looking for a good school. Tails had some fliers with him. After they finished their lunch they went to put some fliers up. They walked around the city and talked. They walked to their old high school, and their memories started to buzz around their heads.

"A lot happened in that building." Sonic said sitting in the grass.

"I know. It's hard to believe it's been years since we were just...kids!"

The two friends stayed by the school. It was a Sunday so no one was around the school. They loved their senior year. That's when everything turned around. Everything was put into place. The boys had their fun times in high school. They still kept their secrets that no one knew about it. They looked back at their memories and laughing about it now.

"Well, I better get back home." Sonic said getting up.

"Same. I'll see if anyone answers to the fliers."

The two friends high fived each other and went their different ways. Sonic raced back home. The weather was going down hill. He texted Tails making sure his brother got home save. He was fine. Cream was getting a lot of phone calls! Sonic walked into the kitchen. He just had lunch, but he was bored around the house. He went into his office and did some work from home. He shut the doors making sure if Amy came home she wouldn't bug him. Sonic heard the door open and the kids laughing.

"I've been sitting here for the last two hours!?" Sonic said looking at the time.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up. It was Amy. He grinned and walked out of the office. Flash was watching TV and Amy was playing with Lilly. Sonic came into the living room. He sat down next to Flash. He lifted Flash into his lap and they both watched TV.

"I thought you were home." Amy said.

"I've been home for a while. Tails and I went out for the day."

"How was that?"

"Great. Cream is looking for another teacher in her classroom."

"I heard. Her business is getting more popular. I'm proud of her."

The next few days Amy was helping Cream take care of things. Cream was nice to everyone, although she had to let some people go. They didn't meet her standers. Amy took a day off from work to help Cream with all those people. They wanted that job so bad. Who knew so many people wanted to become a teacher!?

"I better get home, Cream." Amy said packing up her things. "You got one more hour left."

"Thanks for all the help again, Amy." Cream said.

The two friends hugged goodbye. Amy left the classroom. Cream had a few minutes before her next appointment. She made sure everything looked nice. Cream went through a tons of people. So far no one pleased her. Cream was at the end of her point. She was so done with this day. Tails kept checking in one her. That made her keep going. There was one more person.

"So what's your name?" Cream asked.

"My name is Zhahnilla."

Zhahnilla talked about herself. Cream listened with wide eyes. She was 18 years old. Cream noticed her clothing. She wasn't to childish, yet not too mature. She was still a child too, but she knew how kids felt. They could feel the same way. Cream liked this girl already. Cream wrote down every single detail.

"I think we have a winner." Cream said putting her hand out.

"Wait.. Did I get the job?" Zhahnilla asked with confusion.

Cream nodded her head with a smile. They shook hands and stood up together. Tomorrow would be Zhahnilla's first day of work. Cream told her everything. She talked about the kids and the pay. Even though Zhahnilla had a flier with her. Cream took a picture with her. She was going to hang it up tomorrow before class would start. Cream couldn't wait till tomorrow. Once Cream came home she told Tails everything that happened. Tails was happy that she found a helper. He wasn't fond that it was a teenager, but not all teenagers act the same way.

"Don't worry Tails. She looked nice enough and I could tell she wasn't lying at all."

"Looks aren't everything. That's why I married you... T-That didn't come out right."

"Yea." Cream said rolling her eyes. "I would love for her to meet Sonic and Amy. She's family now."

"Aren't you rushing this a little."

Cream shrugged and turned off all the lights. Amy would love this kid. Cream didn't know how Sonic would react. Hopefully in a nice way. Zhahnilla is an Echidna. She had dreadlocks like Tikal's although she had three shorter bangs in the front of her face. Around the tips are the color purple. Her eye color is a light hazel purple color. She is sunset orange with a hont of honey brown over her whole body. Cream couldn't wait to show her class their new teacher that would be helping. It seems like Cream didn't get anything sleep that night. Tails could tell in the morning.

"Class. I need everyone to sit around me please." Cream said sitting in a big brown rocking chair

The students did as they were told. Cream sat down in the chair and right next to Cream was standing Zhahnilla. She was sitting on her hip looking at all the little kids. She knew this was going to be a fun job. Cream made school fun! All the kids didn't really want to go home once school was over. The parents liked that about Cream. Even when the kids weren't at school they still wanted to learn. However, when high school starts things will be different once their all grown up.

"Class. We have another teacher with us." Cream clapped her hands together. "This is Zhahnilla! She's going to become your best friend!"

Zhahnilla waved at the group of kids starring at her. Cream got up from the chair and let Zhahnilla sit down in it. All the kids started to ask her questions about herself. She answered them and Cream knew that all the kids would love her. Her first day was going just as planned. All the kids warmed up to her and liked her. Cream was teaching a lesson while Zhahnilla just watched her.

"Zhahnilla, why don't you come and walk through this math problem." Cream said.

Zhahnilla looked up at Cream. She got up from her chair and went up to the board. Cream stepped aside and watched her new helper. Cream wanted Zhahnilla to be fond of the kids. She did a great job with the math problem. She was really smart and most of all fun while teaching! All the kids understood what they were learning, for once.

Once the day was over, and after all the kids left, Cream wanted to go visit some friends with Zhahnilla. Cream drove her around town showing her around first. They got to know each other more and more. Zhahnilla isn't sure about it but she knows how sweet and nice Cream is. Cream wouldn't hurt her. The two of them go get some ice cream since the weather was a little hot in the afternoon.

"Alright! I have a family I would love for you to met!" Cream said.

"A-Alright."

Zhahnilla looks out the window and thinks to herself. She just relaxed and looked at all the houses they were driving by. Cream stopped the car and put it in park. They got out of the car and Cream started to walk towards a house. Zhahnilla followed Cream. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door open and Sonic was standing in the door way. He was only wearing pants. Even though he hated pants, Flash didn't want to wear any clothes just like Sonic and Amy wasn't happy about that.

"H-Hey Cream... Come in?" Sonic said not making eye contact.

"Thanks! Where's Amy?"

"Bathroom. Hey." Sonic said seeing the person next to Cream as he shut the front door.

"Daddy!" Flash yells running to the front door. "You can't ople thy door."

"Your mom and I can. But you and Lilly can't. It's not save."

"Auntie Cream!" Flash said hugging Cream's leg.

"Hey Flash! How are you?" Cream asked hugging Flash.

"I'm good. Lilly is sleeping so we have to be quite."

Sonic! This is Zhahnilla She's helping me at work!" Cream said.

"Nice to met you." Sonic said holding his hand out.

Zhahnilla didn't respond at all. She hind behind Cream and Sonic raised an eyebrow. She must be shy around new people. She faced a lot of kids today though. That didn't bother her at all. Maybe because kids don't have to interact with the whole world yet.

"I don't bite." Sonic said. "Unless you count-never mind! How old are you?"

"I'm 18." Zhahnilla replied

"Who's at the door!?" Amy said. "Hey, Cream!"

The two friends hugged each other. They let each other go and Amy's eyes ran to the person standing behind Cream. She (Cream) noticed and stepped aside so Amy could see the person.

"This is Zhahnlla! She's my new helper!" Cream said with a smile.

"I already heard so much about you! I'm Amy, and this is my hushand Sonic and our son, Flash."

"Sup." Sonic and Flash both said with a nod of their head.

The family and friends went into the living room. Lilly was upstairs fast asleep. Amy had just finished cleaning up dinner. Cream noticed that Zhahnilla started to act different once she entered the house. She would have to warm up to Sonic and Amy. She was fine with Flash since she was working with kids all day now.

"So, I heard you're working for Cream now. That's great!" Amy said.

"It's pretty fun. I love coming in everyday, and we get the weekends off." Zhahnilla said with a smile.

"I wish we had that." Sonic said rolling his eyes. "But being a parents takes every single second."

Just then Lilly started to cry. Everyone looked towards the starts. Zhahnilla saw a flash a blue go by and she looked back to where Sonic was sitting. He was gone! He moved so fast! Sonic came back down with Lilly in his arms. She was sucking her thumb and he handed Lilly to Amy who took care of her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amy asked looking at Zhahnilla.

"Oh.. I-I couldn't. She's not mine." Zhahnilla said.

"It's easy." Cream said getting up. "Watch this."

Amy handed Lilly to Cream. She slowly lifted Lilly to her chest. Lilly rested her head on Cream's shoulder and they started to rock back and forth. Zhahnilla watched Cream's movements along with Lilly's movement. Cream was great with kids! Even new borns! Zhahnilla got up from her seat and walked over to Cream. Sonic sat down next to Amy and they watched their friends take care of Lilly. Cream handed Zhahnilla Lilly. She held Lilly away from her body for a second before holding her close. Lilly fell fast asleep on Zhahnilla's chest. Once Lilly was dead asleep Sonic took her back upstairs. Flash was asleep in the floor after playing with some of his toys. Cream and Zhahnilla knew it was time to go. Once the kids were both sleeping it was time for bedtime.

"It was so nice meeting you, Zhahnilla." Amy said hugging everyone goodbye. "We should all have a girls night."

"You're not leaving me with two crazy kids again." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"You can have a guys night too."

"I better!"

Sonic walked off and the girls just laughed. Cream took Zhahnilla home after their visit. Right from the start they hit it off. Zhahnilla fell in love with her new job. Cream was so happy to have a helper in her classroom. Everything was perfect for Cream. She couldn't ask for anything more. Zhahnilla went home and couldn't wait to go to work tomorrow. It looked like she finally found her place. She made new friends and finally took care of a baby!

 **XXX**

 **OC: Zhahnilla belongs to 'Fang'. She is not mine!**


	9. Escape Room Date

"We should go on a double date." Amy said sitting on the couch.

It was after dinner time and Sonic and Amy were finally relaxing since their two kids were fast asleep upstairs. They were watching a TV show and cuddling on the couch. It was a Thursday night. The hedgehog couple hasn't had a date in a long time. It seemed like ever since Lilly was born they had no time to be by themselves, expect at night.

"I think that would be nice. We could go with Tails and Cream." Sonic said closing his eyes.

Amy thought about it. It would be nice getting adults together for one night. She hasn't had a night like that in forever! She loved her kids, but she needed a break from them. Sonic hit up Tails and Cream. Maybe the four friends could go on Saturday night. Have a little fun without the kids. Who would watch the kids though? It seemed like everyone was busy now!

"Miles would love too!" Cream yelled over the phone. "He loves being a kid again."

"Great! I'm going to feel like I'm in heaven on Saturday." Amy said.

Amy and Cream were talking on the phone while Sonic was getting ready for bed. Cream would love to go on a double date! The last time they did something like that was back in high school and or college. Their lives got busy ever since kids came into the picture. Kids were put first in everything.

"Miles would love to watch Flash and Lilly!" Cream said over the phone.

"Really? Is this actually coming true!?"

Amy giggled and Sonic's ears twitched from her laughter. He grinned at her laugh. He knew Amy couldn't wait for a date night. She would always talk about them and plan things out, but something would always come up and they couldn't go out. Sonic crawled into bed and that's when Amy hung up. It was time for bed. Amy rolled on her back as well as Sonic.

"Love you." Sonic said.

"Love you too." Amy said kicking's Sonic's foot.

"So we're playing this game now."

Sonic flipped himself around and grabbed Amy. She laughed as she felt Sonic's arms around her body.

Morning time came. It was Friday. Sonic woke up first. The kids weren't up yet. He looked at the time. Lilly should be waking up soon. Sonic got out of bed and headed downstairs. He went into his office and locked himself in there. Amy woke up to Lilly crying. She opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed Sonic's wasn't in bed. She got out of bed and went to get Lilly. Once Amy walked into Lilly's room she stopped crying. She was standing up in her crib looking at the door. Amy waved at Lilly as she walked closer to her daughter. Lilly put her arms up in the air and Amy grabbed her.

"We don't want to wake Flash up just yet." Amy whispered leaving Lilly's room.

Amy peaked into Flash's room. He was still sleeping. Amy left his door wide open so she would be able to hear him. Amy noticed that the office doors were closed. She could hear Sonic talking. He was on a phone call with someone. Amy didn't bother Sonic at all. Amy and Lilly went into the family room and watched TV. Amy didn't have to be at work for a couple of hours. She got to spend the morning with her kids. Flash was up and about once Amy was getting ready for work. Sonic was finally out of the office, but he still had to get some work finished once Amy left the house.

"I'm leaving! I love you all!" Amy yelled as she walking out of the house.

Sonic held Flash and Lilly in his arms. He carried them into his office and shut the door. He brought some toys for them to play with. He sat down at his desk and started to type on his computer. Flash and Lilly were too busy playing with each other. Sonic looked back at his kids and grinned.

"Just wait till you two get older." Sonic said. "Things will be different."

Sonic turned back around to his computer. He had a new email from someone he never knew. He opened it and his read ran across the screen. Someone wanted to be on his team. Sonic clicked the user's profile. Sonic focused on what he was reading. This person was different! He didn't have any legs or arms, and he was still called the best from his teammates.

"Lyric." Sonic said. "I'll have to give him a call."

Sonic wrote back to Lyric. He was snake.

"Daddy."

"Yes, Flash?"

Flash started to laugh. Sonic turned around and saw his kids starring at him. Sonic shut his computer down and got in the ground. Sonic grabbed some toys are starting to play with his kids. They were all laughing. Time went by and Sonic never called Amy for any help or anything else for that matter.

"Are you two excited for Miles to come over tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Yas." Flash said.

Sonic poked Lilly's stomach and he started to laugh. She fell on her back and Sonic picked her up and held her close. Flash got up and walked towards the office doors.

"Want lunch?" Sonic guessed. "Come on, let's go."

Sonic got up still holding Lilly. Flash followed Sonic and Lilly into the kitchen. Sonic made them lunch. They sat at the table together. Sonic had to fed Lilly, while Flash played with his food. Sonic managed to get Flash to eat everything. Once that was done Sonic looked at the time. Maybe the kids could go for a nap and then Sonic could give Lyric a call.

"Nap time!" Sonic said.

"Nooooo."

Flash groaned. Lilly was already falling asleep. Sonic raced upstairs and put Lilly to bed. Sonic rushed downstairs and Flash wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Sonic crossed his arms and grinned. He closed his eyes.

"Nine, ten! Ready or not here I come!" Sonic yelling opening his eyes again "Where are you Flash?

Sonic looked in the kitchen first. He could hear Flash starting to giggle. Sonic walked out of the kitchen and listened for a second. Sonic felt a gust of wind go by him and he looked behind him. Sonic ran down the hallway and into his office. Sonic got on his knees and looked around the office.

"Come out. Come out wherever you are." Sonic called out.

Flash started to laugh again. Sonic saw Flash hiding under his desk. Sonic crawled towards Flash. Flash's back was facing Sonic so he couldn't see his father right behind him.

"Gotcha!" Sonic yelled grabbing Flash.

Flash screamed and laughed. Sonic fell on his back and Flash was on his chest. Flash hugged his father and Sonic lifted himself up.

"I win." Sonic said. "That means you have to take a nap."

"One more!"

"You can have fun tomorrow night with Miles."

Flash got upset for a second, but before he knew he was in his room. Sonic closed Flash's bedroom door. He went downstairs and grabbed his phone from his office. He went into the living room and looked at more emails. Lyric had already replied. His phone number was there. Sonic dialed his number and put his phone up to his ear.

"Hi Lyric. This is Sonic the Hedgehog. I saw your email and wanted to know if you wanted to get together?" Sonic asked.

Sonic and Lyric talked on the phone for a few minutes. Sonic hung up after he was done talking on the phone. He had a meeting with Lyric next Saturday. Sonic was looking at his work hours. Next week would be a full schedule. Sonic and Rouge had a lot of new members who wanted in on the team. Things were going to get crazy over the next few weeks.

"Speaking of Rouge." Sonic said getting up from the couch. "Might as well pay her a little visit."

Sonic went upstairs and woke up his kids. Flash and Lilly were excited to go see Rouge even they don't know who Rouge is. Sonic held his kids in his arms and ran instead of taking the car. Rouge was at work doing some paperwork. Sonic had asked her to visit it before he got back next week. Sonic, Flash and Lilly walked through the front doors. Sonic walked towards the office doors. His kids were trying to get out of his grip. They wanted to run around the place and touch every thing.

"Alright fine. Stay together though." Sonic said putting his kids down.

Flash held Lilly's hand and they wandered off. Sonic watched his kids before he put his hand on the doorknob. Sonic turned the knob and looked at the door. He pushed it opened and Rouge was in there talking on the phone. Sonic's shoulders dropped and he glared at Rouge. She didn't even know the door was open. Sonic walked in and slammed the door. Rouge jumped and pull the phone away from her ear. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Sonic standing there.

"I have to go." Rouge said.

Sonic and Rouge locked eyes. Rouge put her phone on the desk and crossed her legs. She put her elbows on the desk and leaned forward on the desk. She lifted her head up and never lost eye-contact with Sonic. She got a grin on her face. Sonic opened the door again and left it opened. He looked back and made sure his kids were ok. He turned his head towards Rouge again and she waved at him.

"Cut the cord, Rouge." Sonic said walking towards the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the paperwork finished? I need it done by tonight."

"Y-You said Monday."

"Mmmm, I don't recall."

"You little-"

Or if you want I can cut the cord right now."

Rouge looked at Sonic. He was threating to fire her if she didn't focus. Sonic crossed his arms and started to tap his foot. Rouge sat up, knowing she couldn't play any games. She opened her laptop and started to type. Sonic nodded and grinned at her action. He turned around and walked out of the office. He left the door wide open. Rouge could see Flash and Lilly running around. Sonic was chasing after them trying to tag them.

"Can I play!?" Rouge called out from the office.

"NO!" Sonic yelling trying to grab Flash.

Sonic managed to grab Flash. He started kicking his feet. Lilly was crawling around. She heard Flash's laugh and turned around. She got on her feet and stood up. Sonic looked at Lilly.

"Lilly! Help!" Flash called out.

"You'll have to go through me first, Lilly." Sonic said.

Lilly ran after Sonic. Lilly jumped and hugged Sonic. He grabbed her and spun around.

"I win!" Sonic said. "We better get home before Amy knows we're out."

"Bye Rouge!" Flash yelled.

Rouge looked up from her desk. Flash was waving at her. She waved back not knowing what was going on. Sonic, Flash and Lilly left the building. Rouge sighed and leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't have that much paperwork to do. Maybe if she had it done by tonight Sonic would let her finally work with the whole team. Or better yet she could help pick new comers! She thought about it and blushed and seeing all the different types of guys.

"Date night is tomorrow!" Amy said changing her clothes.

"Yea. It'll be fun with Tails and Cream."

"We haven't done anything like this in forever!"

Amy changed her work clothes into her bedtime clothes. Sonic was already in bed. Flash and Lilly were fast asleep in bed. Amy crawled into bed and turned off the lights. She kissed Sonic goodnight. She dreamed about tomorrow night. She had no idea where they would be going. Sonic and Tails had the perfect place. Sonic couldn't wait for the double date either. It would be fun going with his best friend and Amy's best friend. It would be like high school again.

Saturday came around. Amy went to work early so she could get off early. Sonic didn't start work till Monday. When Sonic woke up he notice he had a text from Rouge. She said she was finished with all the paperwork. Sonic got out of bed. Amy had already left for work. Sonic rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. He got up and went to go check on Flash and Lilly. They were still sleeping. Sonic went downstairs to go get breakfast for himself. Once Sonic got his breakfast he noticed a note on the TV screen. He set down his breakfast on the table and pulled the note off.

"I gotta Miles." Sonic said.

Sonic ran upstairs and got his phone. He came back into the living room and dialed Mile's number. Even though it was early in the morning, Miles had to be up. Tails was always up early everyday, and Miles was always up early just like Tails. Miles answered the phone and the two started to talk. Miles still could watch Flash and Lilly. He was excited about it! He loved Flash and Lilly.

"We'll see ya then!" Sonic said.

Miles hung up and Sonic put down his phone. He started to eat breakfast. It was cold now, but Sonic didn't bother to heat it up again. He turned on the TV and listened for his kids crying. They would be waking up at any moment now. Sonic thought about what they should do before Amy gets him. Sonic couldn't waist all their engery because Miles was suppose to do that. They could go to the park. Sonic checked the weather for today. It was sunny. Tonight's weather is suppose to be perfect. Sonic thought about tonight. Bring Amy and Cream to a place they've never been before. It was going to be a fun night.

"There is a list of everything." Amy said rushing around the house.

"Miles knows what he's doing, Ames." Sonic said standing at the front door.

Amy had to make sure everything was in it's place before she went on her date. Miles was holding Flash and Lilly in his arms. They were excited that he was here. Tails and Cream were waiting over by Sonic. Once Amy was done she kissed her kids goodbye. Sonic dragged her out of the house. He gave Miles and thumbs up and Miles grinned at him. Sonic shut the front door and the two couples went out to their date.

"So where are we going?" Cream said sitting in the back seat.

"You'll see." Tails said.

Sonic and was driving and Tails was in the passenger seat. The girls were sitting in the back seat. They were talking about where they were going. Sonic and Tails both grinned at each other as they drove downtown. After a few minutes of driving around Sonic parked his car. Everyone got out.

"Where are we going?" Cream asked again. "It's bugging me."

"Here we are!" Tails said jumping in front of a small building.

"Escape room?"

"You two will like it." Sonic said opening the door. "Ladies first."

Amy and Cream walked in first. They walked towards the front desk. Sonic did all the talking. They front desk lady walked the group down a small hallway and unlocked the door. It was a small living room.

"Welcome to Escape Room." The lady said. "Your goal is to escape this room in one hour."

There was a tv screen on the wall that was counting down the hour. The rules were simple. Look for the clues and following them. The door was lock and the clock started to count down. Tails found a note book and there was writing in it. Everyone got around Tails. Cream noticed a mirror on the wall.

"What if you hold it up to the mirror?" Cream asked.

"Good idea."

Tails handed Cream the notebook and she walked around to the mirror. She held it up and Amy looked at the mirror. There was a message.

"Under the couch." Sonic said.

Tails and Sonic both picked up the couch. Amy found a piece of paper. There were three numbers on it. Also under the couch there was a box with a lock on it. Amy pulled it out from under the couch. She sat on the floor and placed the box on her lap. Tails looked at the clock. They only had half an hour left! He was started to sweat a little. Time was running around.

"I don't know which number goes first!" Amy yelled.

"Let me try." Sonic said.

Amy gave the box and numbers to Sonic. He put the box close to his ear and started turning the lock to different numbers.

"Old school right there." Tails said crossing his arms.

"Just like high school. I remember we used to pick locks."

"Ugh you boys." Amy said rolling her eyes.

Sonic unlock the lock. He grinned at Amy and opened the box. There was a key in there. Sonic tossed the key to Tails and he walked over to the door. The key went in, but it wouldn't turn.

"It's not turning!" Tails yelled.

"You have to be gentle." Cream said.

Tails stepped aside and let Cream try. The key wouldn't turn at all. Sonic kicked the door up that didn't help anything.

"I think you might have it in wrong." Amy said. "Try turning left."

Cream turned the key to the left instead of right. It started to turn. The door opened. The alarm went off.

"Did we win?" Tails asked.

"Yep." The lady said walking towards them. "Here are your medals!"

Everyone got a medal. They took a group photo. When they checked the time it wasn't late at all. They went out to a bar and had a few drinks. It was a nice time just talking. No kids no where to be seen. Tails and Cream talked about Miles a little. He always loved to visit Flash and Lilly.


End file.
